<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unseeing Eye of the Beholder by ReaMaeGay17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097069">The Unseeing Eye of the Beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaMaeGay17/pseuds/ReaMaeGay17'>ReaMaeGay17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blind Character, Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur is constantly high, I mean what is blue if it's not literally a drug, Minecraft, Minecraft but it’s got proper physics n shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Realistic Minecraft, Self-Indulgent, Technoblade mentors Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), but like it kinda revolves around what happened to tommy, it’s not really centred on anyone, no beta we die like tommy in prison, not up to date with canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaMaeGay17/pseuds/ReaMaeGay17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken obsidian portal. The smoking remains of a beachside hideout. An angry masked man with a lot of explosives.</p><p>Those were the last things Tommy ever saw before he was left blind and running for his life.<br/>___<br/>Inspired by comics by @impcraig on Twitter. Go check them out! They have some epic stuff!<br/>If any of the Dream SMP say they are uncomfortable with these kinds of fanfiction I will take this down.<br/>No shipping of minors in this house, bitches!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<i>Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.</i>
</p><p>
<i>Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.</i>
</p><p>All Tommy could hear was the beating of his heart and the sustained, high-pitched note that played in his ears. His face, and arms, and chest stung. He could practically smell the burning flesh. The violent winds blowing against his face further pulled back bits of skin, pulling them painfully away from his body.</p><p>He couldn’t see anything. Pitch blackness covered his vision, rendering him completely blind. Although, could still feel the tears falling onto his burns and the dry air on his eyes.</p><p>Cold wetness seeped through his soleless shoes as he stumbled through unknown terrain. Tommy could only assume it was snow, but he didn’t have time to worry about it now. He just had to run. Far, far away from here.</p><p>Dream had found out.</p><p>He’d found his hidden bunker under the house Ghostbur built. And he was pissed.</p><p>To punish him for going against him, even for a second, Dream lit a piece of TNT and threw it at the teen right before it went off. Now he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he centimetres away from death, and he was running in a random direction unsure of if he had been followed.</p><p>Tommy struggled against the wind, eventually collapsing into the snow. In his breathless panting, he inhaled a snowflake, sending him into a coughing fit as he shook violently at the drop in temperature. Logstedshire was much warmer than this.</p><p>Slowly, he managed to make out the whistling of the wind as it passed his ears. He could hear his breathing, and his coughing, and the pained noises he made involuntarily every time he moved. And fast approaching footsteps in the snow.</p><p>Good news; he was regaining his hearing.</p><p>Bad news; Dream was going to kill him.</p><p>“Tommy!” came a muffled yell over the blizzard, he assumed it was a blizzard. The voice didn’t sound like Dream, but nothing sounded the same right now. The ringing in his ears was probably fucking with that.</p><p>He had to keep going. Whoever this was, even if it wasn’t Dream, they probably didn’t have the best planned for him. So, he staggered to his feet and started running again.</p><p>The boy didn’t get very far before he stubbed his toe on a rock and fell once again into the snow. This time, he rolled a few feet before he stopped, splayed out like a ragdoll and newly disoriented. He could no longer tell which way he came from and which way he was going.</p><p>The footsteps came closer and the voice called his name again. “Tommy!” It sounded urgent. Concerned.</p><p>They came closer and Tommy felt glass shatter at his side. A mist clouded the air around him and he felt what could only be described as ‘fresher’ as his skin reattached itself to his body. Some of his nerves must have been burned away because when the soothing of the potion faded, he was met with a jarring pain in his face and chest. He let out a loud cry as the pain registered in his brain.</p><p>“Oh God! Are you okay?” Tommy felt hands on his shoulders, lifting him to a sitting position. The other person breathed heavily. “Tommy? Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Phil?” Tommy rasped, recognising his accent.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, it’s me! What’s- why-”</p><p>“I can’t see you.” God, he sounded so helpless. He wasn’t helpless! Was he?</p><p>“You can’t…”</p><p>Phil must’ve moved his wing to shield them from the blizzard because he could no longer feel the wind and the snow against his sensitive injuries. The boy flinched when he suddenly felt the man’s thumbs against his cheeks, wiping his tears. Tommy could only imagine the expression of his face. Sadness? Fear? Empathy? To be honest, he’d rather not picture it.</p><p>“Come on mate,” he said after a moment. “Let’s get you to the house. We can patch you up there.”</p><p>We? Who was we?</p><p>It was a bit of a struggle to stand. His legs were shaky from the cold and sore from the running. Phil kept a wing wrapped around the frail boy, keeping him as warm as possible and acting as a guiding hand keeping him on the right track.</p><p>The soft, well-kept feathers were a stark contrast from the canvas of his tent and the thin cotton blankets he had in Logstedshire. They worked, but they weren’t exactly comfortable.</p><p>Tommy couldn’t tell how long it took for them to get there. The walk was painful, even with the majority of his wounds healed over with the help of Phil’s potion. He just focused on taking each step without falling over or passing out.</p><p>Phil warned him of the stairs, but that didn’t stop him from stubbing his toe. In usual Tommy fashion, he then proceeded to swear.</p><p>Very loudly.</p><p>The noise seemed to alert whoever was inside the house because a door opened and another familiar voice joined the conversation.</p><p>“Tommy, I warned you about the stairs Goddammit!” Phil exclaimed, slightly amused by the boy’s overreaction, slightly relieved that some parts of him were still the same, and very concerned for his health and safety.</p><p>“Phil what is- Why is he here?” the new person shouted from above; probably the top of the stairs. This voice was familiar too, though he hadn’t heard this one in a while. What Phil said next only confirmed his suspicions.</p><p>“Hey, Techno. Do you think maybe you could-”</p><p>“Technoblade?” Tommy asked loudly, cradling his foot in one hand and balancing haphazardly on the other, relying mostly on Phil for support. He didn’t know where to look so he just turned his head up in the general direction he’d heard his brother’s voice. “What the hell are you doing out here? Is this where you’ve been for the past however long?”</p><p>“What’s up with his face?” the pink-haired man continued, ignoring Tommy completely. “He looks like hell!”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll show you hell you stupid son of a bitch! I’ll show you the minute I get up these stairs I’m gonna- Ohhhhh!” Truth be told, he really couldn’t do shit. He was completely blind and completely unarmed. Techno could see him perfectly well and was probably very armed.</p><p>“Boys! Stop fighting!” Phil finally caught their attention. “Techno, he’s hurt. We need to help him. Could you get out the first aid shit while I help him get inside?”</p><p>His father helped him up the stone stairs one at a time. When he entered the house, he was led to what he assumed was a couch or sofa of some kind.</p><p>The house was warm. A fire crackled off to the side and the smell of faint, burning embers filled the air. All his time spent in the camarvan got him familiar with that smell, which only meant Technoblade had been brewing potions just before they arrived. An enderman quietly hummed somewhere in the back corner of the room, which concerned Tommy a little.</p><p>“Is there supposed to be an enderman in here?” he asked, turning his head to look around for the creature, of course, to no avail.</p><p>“Oh yeah that’s just Edward,” Techno explained, the placement of his voice indicating that he was suddenly in front of him, causing Tommy to jump. “He’s just vibing.” There was a short pause. A small clank was made as a box of some sort was placed on a table by the sofa. “Are you okay? My eyes are here, y’know.”</p><p>“He’s blind, Techno,” Phil noted sadly. Tommy flinched when he suddenly felt someone wrapping bandages around his arm. His father muttered a small apology and continued to dress his wounds.</p><p>“What? How?” Techno sputtered.</p><p>“My sight was blown up, if you know what I’m saying,” Tommy joked.</p><p>“Wh- no I don’t.”</p><p>“I’ll explain everything I just…” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I just need a moment to process all of it myself.”</p><p>Technoblade was silent for a moment before humming a soft agreement.</p><p>“Well in that case,” he said, “we’re going to need to cover a lot of your face while your wounds heal completely. Stay still for a moment, don’t panic.”</p><p>Tommy sucked in a breath as he heard Techno walk around behind him. Even though he was prepared this time, he still flinched when he felt bandages begin to wrap around his head, starting with his completely useless eyes. Phil had moved and was now bandaging his other arm. He felt all too aware of where his burns were. It seemed to worsen the pain, even as they were being dressed by two people who actually knew what they were doing.</p><p>But still, he grit his teeth and bore through it. It would ultimately help him heal in the long run, and in the state that he was in, he couldn’t afford to refuse the help his family was giving him.</p><p>He had treated his own wounds a lot in exile. Not before though. Before he had Wilbur and Tubbo who both volunteered themselves readily to patch up Tommy’s wounds he had received from his reckless antics, Tubbo more so than his brother. He recalled fondly the happy little tune the slightly older boy hummed while he wrapped bandages and disinfected cuts. He brought a smile to his face as he remembered Wilbur calling him a ‘foolish gremlin child’, as he put it. while he treated his injuries in Pogtopia. Despite the physical pain he felt at the time, they were all very happy memories for him.</p><p>Exile was different. He didn’t have anyone to help him with the injuries he gained from his own stupidity. Other than Dream, who refused to properly help him and was often the cause of said injuries. So, he had to resort to caring for them himself, which never really went all that well. The teen didn’t have an awful lot of first aid knowledge, having only picked up on little things from watching his friends patch him up, but what he knew was enough to get by. Barely.</p><p>Techno finished what he was doing, fastening the bandage securely around the back of his head and letting out a satisfied hum. Philza laughed in disbelief.</p><p>“What? Why are you laughing?” Tommy mumbled, suddenly a little self-conscious. “Do I look funny?”</p><p>“No!” Phil insisted. “It actually makes you look a lot cooler! More threatening too.”</p><p>“Really?” He perked up at the compliment.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Oh, pogchamp!”</p><p>“Tommy, when was the last time you ate anything?” Techno piped up as the younger tried to picture how he looked in his head. He must’ve noticed his bony and malnourished figure.</p><p>“Uhhh, like this morning,” he answered. “No wait. Was it this morning? Or was it yesterday? Or the day before? Ugh, I don’t know! The days are all blending together and shit! Time is a construct! I only know loneliness and rage!”</p><p>“That’s concerning,” was all Techno muttered before retreating out of the room. He came back a minute later followed by a smell that made Tommy’s mouth water. “You should eat. It’ll help you get better faster.”</p><p>The blond fumbled a bit in the air as he stretched his arms out for the food. Once it was in his hands, however, he ate almost greedily. Like he hadn’t had food for months. He ignored the feeling of Phil and Techno’s eyes on him as he practically inhaled the first substantial meal he’d had since the day of his exile. Regardless of when it actually was he last ate, he was definitely hungry, to say the least.</p><p>“Do you wanna explain what happened to you?” Phil asked slowly as Tommy took the last bite of cooked mutton.</p><p>He paused for a moment. “Well, not really if I’m being honest,” he joked.</p><p>“Tommy,” his father responded, using a stern voice.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” His voice shook slightly in fear at Phil’s tone and he raised his hands in weak surrender. He sighed as he thought of how he could possibly phrase this in a way that would make sense. “So, when I was… actually how do I put this?” He paused for a moment. Techno and Phil gave him time to think. “When I was in exile, right, Dream came to visit me almost every day. I didn’t like it. He was very annoying. He took all my armour and tools and shit and told me to drop them in this hole that he dug. And then he’d put TNT in it and blow them up so I wouldn’t have anything. I really didn’t like that.</p><p>“Anyway, so, he started telling me we were friends and that he was my only friend because no one else came and visited me. Even Ghostbur had stopped coming to Logstedshire, which was odd because he left a lot of his blue there. And he started acting all friendly and shit. But he still blew up my stuff every day so I thought, ‘Well hang on, I’d better hide all my valuables so he can’t find them and blow them up.’ So, I built this hidden room under Logstedshire and I put all my valuables in there so Dream wouldn’t find them.</p><p>“But he did find them because he’s fucking Dream. And he blew everything up, including Logstedshire and my tent. And then he dug another pit and asked me to put my stuff in there and I refused so he said ‘Well why don’t you get in the pit, Tommy?’ And then he threw lit TNT at me and now I’m here.”</p><p>To be honest, he hadn’t meant to say that much. It just kind of came out. It was like he had opened an overflowing cupboard and couldn’t stop the contents from falling onto the floor and shattering into a million pieces. He had lost all control over his mouth, but let’s be honest, there wasn’t that much control there to begin with. Techno and Phil were probably sitting there slack-jawed in awe.</p><p>“What?” Phil’s response basically confirmed his suspicions. “You mean you literally got blown up? How are you not dead?”</p><p>“To be fair, it was only one piece. And it was like a good half a metre away from me when it went off,” Tommy explained, not entirely sure if that explanation was true, but deciding to roll with it anyway.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Tommy! You need to stop getting yourself in these situations! One of these days you’re gonna lose your last life to it!” His voice moved from left to right and back again. He was pacing. Their dad did that when he was stressed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Phil. Really, I am,” Tommy apologised. “I just, you know I get carried away with these things, right? Wilbur always used to tell me that I was reckless and impulsive, and a lot of people find me annoying and that seems to have caused a lot of wars in the past. But I’m really just trying to live my life here. I didn’t know he’d try to kill me, honestly.”</p><p>There was a pause. A brief moment where Tommy couldn’t hear anything but the crackling of the fire, the howling of the snowstorm outside, and Edward’s occasional endspeak.</p><p>For a moment, he thought he had been abandoned again. That Phil and Technoblade had up and left him in the middle of his apology. Knowing that he was completely blind and often too loud to hear himself think over the sound of his own voice, they could make an easy getaway and Tommy would have no clue where they had gone.</p><p>That was until he felt a firm hand grip him on the shoulder, obviously trying hard to avoid the areas where he was injured. It was steady and calm, but it made him jump nonetheless.</p><p>“Tommy,” Technoblade spoke, his voice as monotonous as always save for the hint of compassion and concern it held, “you are not going anywhere until you’ve healed. You can live here with me if you wish. I will teach you combat without your sight. We will make you some suitable attire for the weather here. You won’t be alone anymore, Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy almost teared up at that. He had been alone for so long and suddenly he was being offered a place to stay and proper clothes and actual company for the first time in over a year. He wasn’t being abandoned! He wasn’t being left behind!</p><p>He had a family again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Phil found his youngest son stumbling blindly through a blizzard in the late evening hours.</p><p>He’ll never forget the sight. Tommy was incredibly thin, just skin and bone, his height not helping his image. The clothes on his back could barely be considered clothes anymore as they hung in loose rags around his far too slender form. He was pale from the cold and somehow still incredibly sunburnt. And burnt by flame. And completely covered in his own blood.</p><p>Phil had used his last splash potion of regeneration on him without thinking, but he was glad he did. The boy’s wounds should’ve killed him long before he made it anywhere near Techno’s house. It was a miracle he survived as long as he did!</p><p>Now, he knelt on the floor of Techno’s basement, frozen in place and facing the ground. Long, tattered locks of blond hair fell in front of the white bandana that covered his eyes. He wore the hood of his red cape up, the cloth aiding to hide the calculating look displayed on his features as he listened intently, triangulating where his opponent was.</p><p>Technoblade, Phil’s eldest son, stepped quietly around Tommy. He had removed the boots of his armour in an effort to better muffle the sound he made against the stone. Almost silently, he launched forward, running at the boy with his sword raised ready to strike.</p><p>Tommy didn’t react.</p><p>Phil tensed, sure that Techno had snuck up on him and that he was a goner. Well, not a ‘goner’ per se, this was sparring after all, but the last few times Tommy had failed to hear Techno approaching, he had ended up with some… some new scars to add to the ever-growing collection, let’s say.</p><p>Techno’s sprint remained unbroken until suddenly, Tommy moved. He swung out his leg and spun quickly on the other, using his sword as an anchor. The pink-haired man toppled over and landed on his back with a thud and a groan.</p><p>Not two seconds later Tommy was standing above him with sharpened diamond pointed directly at his brother’s chest. Phil broke into a wide smile.</p><p>“Well done, Tommy,” Techno congratulated in monotone.</p><p>“Did I win?” the boy asked excitedly, moving his sword and holding out an arm to help Techno stand. “I won, didn’t I? God, I’m so awesome!”</p><p>Techno accepted his brother’s hand and brushed himself off. “You did.” He tilted his head to the side, relieving some tension in his muscles through a couple audible cracks. Tommy halted his little victory dance to jump at the sudden noise, muttering a breathy ‘What the fuck?’</p><p>“That was quick thinking there with the leg sweep,” Phil commented. “How’d you even know Techno was there?”</p><p>The blond beamed at him, looking ever so slightly to the left of where he actually stood. He was getting better at placing voices. “I heard whatever fuckin’ jewellery he’s wearing!” he explained proudly. “I heard the jinglin’!”</p><p>Phil laughed heartily, casting an eye to his oldest. It was true that Technoblade was dressed rather extravagantly. His normal red, monarch-style garb had been forgone in favour of a pale blue tunic and darker pants. He had gold chains strewn across his torso, reminiscent of a military captain’s lanyards. His belt was also adorned with accents of gold chains that would move and hit against one another if Techno moved correctly. If he was wearing the blue and red layered cape that helped protect him from the cold, he would probably make more noise as the looser chain that kept it attached to him hit against the other chains and buttons. Even while training, he wore a bedazzled, golden crown atop his braided, pink locks, and a dangling earring with an emerald at the end.</p><p>Technoblade hummed and nodded slowly. “That’s actually pretty smart. Good work, Tommy.”</p><p>“Hey, what I tell you? I’m the best!”</p><p>The three climbed the blackstone stairs out of the new training room in Techno’s basement, Tommy sliding one hand idly along the wall to keep himself on the right track.</p><p>The boy, stubborn as he is, refused to accept more help than he needed to from Phil and Techno to help him get from place to place. He started carving little lines and dots into the walls to help him figure out where stairs started and ended, and so he knew which chests held what items. Techno, as much as he didn’t want to, allowed his younger brother to adapt his home to accommodate his lack of sight.</p><p>“Wait!” Phil’s eldest said in a panicked voice, bringing their idle chatter a screeching halt. “Wait I just realised! Tommy’s the main character!”</p><p>Phil burst out laughing at this revelation while Tommy merely inquired about his brother’s sanity.</p><p>“No think about it!” Techno began to explain. “You have experienced a life-changing event that caused you to be violently booted out of your old life. You don’t have your disks. You don’t have your friends. And mum is dead so that makes you a half orphan which is enough to count for main character status!”</p><p>“Technoblade, you’re just making me feel a little upset,” Tommy replied with a frown, although there was humour in his tone.</p><p>“I’m like the cool sensei who’s teaching you to recover from the traumatic incident and build up your skill and make you better. That’s pretty pog actually.” He paused for a moment before yelling, “Wait! No! The sensei always dies!”</p><p>That was when Tommy laughed the laugh that could be heard from miles away. It was loud, and annoying, and obnoxious, but Phil had missed that laugh. He could tell by the look in his eyes that Techno had too, although he would definitely never admit it.</p><p>They chatted for a while after that. Phil helped both his sons with the small injuries they’d earned in their sparring session. Tommy and Techno bounced jokes and insults off one another. Edward vibed in the corner with his boat. It reminded Phil of the simpler times. When the four - not Edward, but Wilbur - of them lived in a farmhouse in the fields far from where the Dream SMP lands stand. When they were younger and uninvolved in violence and bloodshed and war. When all his sons were alive.</p><p>He wondered what Ghostbur was up to. It would be nice for the four of them to be together again, but the ghost of Techno’s twin was probably still hanging about in L’Manburg.</p><p>Oh shit, he had to be back in L’Manburg.</p><p>“Uh, boys I hate to cut this short,” Phil said, looking out a window at the slowly sinking sun, “but I promised Fundy I’d be back by today and I’m already losing daylight. I’d better be going now if I want to make the flight before nightfall.”</p><p>Technoblade nodded and offered to help him gather his things. Tommy complained, as he always did when Phil had to leave, but he knew the man had other responsibilities. The three made their way to the porch, where Phil gave them each a hug goodbye and unfurled his wings. With one last ‘See you later’ he took off from the ground and rose into the crisp, snow-filled air, clutching his satchel to keep it steady.</p><p>The flight was uneventful. Mostly, Phil just focused on returning to his grandson as quickly as possible. He didn’t like leaving him alone for too long.</p><p>Sure he wasn’t a young child. Fundy was 16 and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Heck, he remembered Tommy at that age, constantly insisting that he wasn’t a child whenever Wilbur bullied him for it. Call him a bad parent, but it was entertaining to him.</p><p>Fundy liked the support. He liked having someone to fall back on, to love him as a parent should. With Wilbur dead, Eret too busy being King to support him, and Ghostbur mentally a child himself, Phil had stepped up to fill that role.</p><p>He landed on the docks just outside Niki’s bakery and walked the rest of the way, folding in his wings neatly. The moon was just beginning to creep up into the black sky as the blond stepped into the town centre.</p><p>“Phil!” A voice came out of nowhere as someone tackled him to the ground in a hug. From the soft, orange fur and the chirpy voice, it wasn’t hard to deduce that it was Fundy.</p><p>“Oh shit! Fundy, you scared the shit outta me!” Phil yelled with a smile.</p><p>“Sorry,” Fundy laughed sheepishly, his tail swishing side to side joyfully behind him. “It was getting late. I was starting to worry about you!”</p><p>“You’re alright, mate. I can’t stay mad at you.”</p><p>Fundy beamed, his sharpened canines glinting non-threateningly in the moonlight. The two returned to their shared home where the young cabinet member updated his grandfather on the political goings-on of L’Manburg. Phil told him of the notable adventures he’d had with his uncle. Only one uncle though.</p><p>He conveniently left out the fact that Tommy was even alive, much less blind and living with Techno.</p><p>---</p><p>It had been two months since Tubbo found out his ex-best friend was dead.</p><p>He’ll never forget the way his heart dropped into his stomach as he stared at the crater that lay where Logstedshire once stood. The wood was singed, the dirt turned to ash, the stone underneath exposed to the sun.</p><p>Scattered across the ground were burnt up polaroids, the edges blackened and charred. The barrels that had been stacked up in the corner of the area were broken, their contents essentially vaporised from existence. He had looked anywhere for any sign of Tommy, but what he found was not promising in the slightest.</p><p>He found a torn, green bandana, a broken iron sword, and a long trail of blood.</p><p>He’d followed it, hoping, praying even, that he’d find Tommy at the end of it, or at least some sign that he was okay. But it had stopped abruptly when he reached a river.</p><p>Was that it?</p><p>Was that really the end?</p><p>Was Tommy…</p><p>Dead?</p><p>Now he sat at a dark wood desk, paperwork spread across the surface, clutching the green bandana and a compass.</p><p>His compass. His Tommy.</p><p>Ghostbur had made him a new one when he heard about the accident. Tubbo had lost the original in an encounter that also nearly cost him his life. The spirit was kind enough to insist he have another.</p><p>Truth be told, he hadn’t opened it since he found out the younger was dead. Compasses bound to people often went haywire when the person died or left the Overworld. He’d seen it before and often panicked for a while, almost running to Logstedshire a couple times before the needle evened out again and continued pointing towards Tommy.</p><p>He didn’t want to see it. It would prove that he was really gone. Part of him desperately hoped it wasn’t true.</p><p>Tubbo shut his eyes, sighing deeply. A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. He ignored them, setting the trinkets aside and twitching his ear in annoyance as he returned to his work. Tommy never really left his mind.</p><p>A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” President Tubbo permissed. The door creaked open to reveal Quackity, his Vice President. He smiled weakly at him in greeting.</p><p>“Hey, Tubbo, have you left your office at all today?” Quackity asked, concern lacing his voice.</p><p>The fact that Tubbo had to think about it should have been answer enough. “I got up to help Ranboo with his cats,” he offered.</p><p>“That was yesterday, Tubbo.”</p><p>“Oh. Then no, I haven’t.”</p><p>Quackity’s gaze moved momentarily to the compass that sat on a stack of books on the side of the desk. His brown eyes softened in the dying firelight. He left the door open as he walked forward to meet the President at his desk.</p><p>“You should stop overworking yourself, Tubbo,” he said, reaching over the table to place a comforting hand on the kid’s arm. Damn, he was really just a kid, wasn’t he? “Come outside and hang out with your friends. Ever since the… since the funeral, you’ve been locking yourself in here and refusing to speak to anyone but the cabinet. Everyone’s been really worried about you.”</p><p>The brunet sighed again, rubbing his temples. He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring when his sleeve caught on the small horns growing from his skull. He could really use a break right about now.</p><p>“Okay, Big Q,” he said tiredly. He stood, arching his back in a stretch and picking up the compass. The two leaders left the White House and stepped out to greet the early evening in New L’Manburg.</p><p>They walked along the wooden paths and through the stalls in the square. Past the lake and around the edges of the nation. Quackity hoped the younger would simply use the walk to unwind and relax, but the boy instead shifted his ocean blue gaze across the terrain timidly, on the constant lookout for danger and clutching the silver compass to his chest protectively. The Mexican shook his head.</p><p>“No, we’re not having any of that, Tubbo,” he said.</p><p>Tubbo blinked. “Any of what?”</p><p>He watched as Quackity fiddled with something under the neck of his sweater. He unclasped a silver chain, slid off a cross charm, and offered the chain to Tubbo.</p><p>The brunet hesitated. What did he want him to do with this? Did he just give up a symbol of his faith for him? Surely he couldn’t take this! It would be disrespectful! Or was it more disrespectful not to take it? Wait, this was too confusing!</p><p>Noticing his hesitation, Quackity instead gently took the hand that carried the compass and held it out so it was more accessible. Tubbo watched, head tilted in confusion, as his Vice threaded the chain through the ring on the compass. The shorter tensed a little as Quackity reached around and clasped the chain behind his neck. His ear twitched involuntarily as the material of his sleeve brushed against it.</p><p>When the other backed away, he felt the absence of the cold metal in his hand, and the unfamiliar weight hanging around his neck. He looked down to see the circular compass, the surface glowing wistfully in the moonlight. The chain was long enough for it to hang directly over his heart.</p><p>Forever in his heart.</p><p>He felt the cold sting of tears pricking the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“We’ll find you a better chain for it,” Quackity said, “but for now, I hope this’ll do. Now you won’t have to constantly hold it, but you can still have it on your person at all times.”</p><p>Tubbo smiled - no, not smiled, beamed - at Quackity, his eyes wet with tears and radiating gratitude. He pulled him into a hug, positioning his head so the growing horns wouldn’t stab him in the neck and muttering a quiet thank you into his shoulder. He felt Quackity rubbing soft circles on his back.</p><p>In that moment, he wasn’t the President. Despite the gold epaulettes on his blazer, and the red tie around his neck, and the formal attire he was always wearing.</p><p>He was just a boy, grieving the loss of his closest friend.</p><p>Jesus Christ, he was too young for this. Too young to be in power. Too young to be on his last life. Too young to have truly lost a friend his age. Too young to have seen the brutality and the bloodshed and the struggle that is war.</p><p>But Fate is a cruel mistress, and age is just a number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ambient trickling of water sounded softly from outside the walls of the small cave. Small flames danced atop the blackened ends of torches as the only movement in the room. The firelight lit the sketchy posters and plans hung haphazardly on the walls. One had a very visible chunk torn off, where someone purposefully removed an entire section of the drawing.</p>
<p>Four figures, most of them not entirely human, stood frozen around a roughly carved, stone meeting table. One of them looked to each of the others, unintentionally glaring daggers. A sharp intake of breath. A shaky voice.</p>
<p>“Uh, Quackity?” The voice, though strained and barely above a whisper, commanded the attention of the other three. “I would really appreciate it if you didn’t look directly into my eyes. Please?”</p>
<p>The other two immediately looked away from the hybrid out of respect. The other took a moment before averting his gaze. Ranboo sighed in relief, the tension in his body loosening. The silence remained broken.</p>
<p>“Quackity,” President Tubbo spoke up, matching Quackity’s stance with his arms on the table and leaning forward across its surface. “Are you really sure we should be going after him now? I mean, he’s in retirement, sure, but he’s gotta be incredibly strong. I mean, what else has he been doing in all the time he hasn’t been committing war crimes? Lazing around on his arse?”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Quackity countered as if the younger’s reason against his plan was the very reason he wanted it to go ahead. “If we allow Technoblade to get any stronger, we won’t be able to face him!”</p>
<p>“Where even is he?” Fundy joined the discussion. “We have no clue where to start looking for where he is!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t your grandfather visit him, Fundy?” the black-haired man questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes?” It sounded more like a question. The fox was starting to regret telling the cabinet that information.</p>
<p>“Then we ask Phil, no we demand Phil tell us where he is. Tubbo, you’re the President. If you ask him and he doesn’t comply, that is essentially illegal!”</p>
<p>“I’m still not entirely convinced that we should go ahead with this, Quackity. I mean, Phil’s already lost…” He paused, casting his eyes down. “…two of his sons.”</p>
<p>“Tubbo. Wilbur was killed as punishment for his crimes, and on his request. Technoblade has committed crimes against our nation that mustn't go unpunished. Tubbo, think for once. Don’t let the people around you influence your decisions. You’re letting yourself become a figurehead rather than a ruler.”</p>
<p>Was he? He hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>Tubbo was honestly still a little too held up in his grief and regret to care. But, he did truly want the best for his nation. He had an obligation as the President to protect it no matter the cost. It’s why he exiled… why he’d made some of the decisions he’d made at the beginning of his Presidency.</p>
<p>He trusted Quackity’s better judgment. If that resulted in Fundy losing another uncle and Phil losing another son, he guessed he trusted him. Besides, wouldn’t it be Techno’s first life? Sure losing the first life took a massive toll on someone mentally, but it was only one. Surely if anyone could handle it, it would be Technoblade.</p>
<p>“Okay, Big Q,” he conceded. “I’m not 100% on this idea, but I do trust you. If you feel so strongly about this, then I will join you in this operation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tubbo,” Quackity smiled.</p>
<p>Fundy was a little concerned, but he did eventually agree to help them in their endeavours. Ranboo was included in the plans by association. Truth be told, he hadn’t meant to intrude on their meeting, but his role as the minutes man had kept him by Tubbo’s side for the past week since he started leaving his office. He was willing to do basically anything at this point to just stay in everyone’s good graces.</p>
<p>By noon they had collected what they would need and stored them in their secret meeting room in the cave. They had potions and armour and weapons and food. Knowing Techno, they would have to make an incredibly long trip to even make it close to where he lived now.</p>
<p>The four of them stood outside Phil’s door. Tubbo breathed, stepped forward, and rang the bell.</p>
<p>Then he rang again. And again. And again.</p>
<p>His childish antics earned a few giggles from Fundy and Ranboo. Quackity, who would normally find this kind of thing funny, wasn’t budging, however. An annoyed blond yanked open his front door.</p>
<p>“You can stop ringing the goddamn bell! I’m right here!” Phil yelled, a small smile present on his face. Fundy and Ranboo laughed again.</p>
<p>“Hi grandpa!” the youngest greeted. Tubbo spoke before much else could be said.</p>
<p>“Mr. Minecraft, we have something we need to ask of you. May we come in?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It was calm at the base of the mountain.<br/>
A blond, faceless boy sat with his back against a wooden jukebox, letting the comforting tune of ‘Wait’ engulf his senses. Not too much though. Technoblade had taught him to always remain alert. He was struggling a bit, but he was learning.</p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t exactly see the view in front of him, so he focused instead on what he could hear and feel. He felt the cold of the snow through the thick, fleece fabric of his pants. He felt the hard wood against his back and head, and he felt the small vibrations as the sound built up louder. Occasionally, he could hear the sound of the disk spinning inside the contraption. He felt the odd flake of snow land on his nose or the fingers that poked out of his gloves. He breathed the cold air and felt the breeze tug at his hair and hood.</p>
<p>From a mere few feet in front of him, he heard the <i>poof</i> sound of an enderman teleporting into the area. He instinctively moved his head in an attempt to avoid eye contact, though he knew it didn’t have any effect. His ‘gaze’ had never made Edward mad.</p>
<p>The boy heard a muttering of endspeak that he understood as “What is this human doing?”</p>
<p>Endspeak, or more commonly known as enchantment table, was a language most people thought was only written. Tommy had discovered  years ago that it was the language spoken by the endermen while he was in the process of learning it. Now, he was the only human he knew of who could speak and understand it fluently. Ranboo knew enchantment table as his first language. The two bonded over being able to speak it.</p>
<p>“Minding my business,” Tommy retorted in the creature’s tongue. It sounded pitchy and sharp coming from his voice, but humans were simply not built to speak the language. “What are you doing, man? Isn’t it the middle of the day?”</p>
<p>“How is it you can speak this language?” The enderman sounded more curious than confused or horrified.</p>
<p>“I learned. Took me a couple years, but I think I got it right.”</p>
<p>“Your accent is appalling.”</p>
<p>“And you’re a nosy bitch!”</p>
<p>They didn’t answer his first question. Tommy didn’t mind though. He always found conversing with endermen fun. Edward was great to joke around with when Techno wasn’t there, he’d found.</p>
<p>“How come your sight doesn’t anger me?” they asked after a short pause.</p>
<p>“I’m blind, genius,” Tommy replied, waving a hand in front of his eyes. “I can’t see shit.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>An awkward pause.</p>
<p>“That was not intended as an insult.”</p>
<p>A slightly more awkward pause.</p>
<p>“What is this you listen to?”</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you just the curious type?” Tommy joked.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for wanting to learn more about your kind, blind boy.”</p>
<p>The blond scoffed at the nickname, but answered regardless. “It’s music,” he said. “It’s considered an art form. I find it calming to listen to. It feels kinda… nostalgic.”</p>
<p>There was silence from the other creature, then shuffling as they moved through the snow. Something hit the ground, then shifted against the earth, making themselves comfortable. They had sat down next to him, Tommy concluded.</p>
<p>“It is different from the music I have heard,” they said. “More serene. I like it.”</p>
<p>They sat for a minute, just listening to the tune and enjoying the company of one another. Every now and then, Tommy would wonder if they left, but then they would make a quiet noise, a hum under their breath, and he would know they were still with him. He found it kind of sad that he felt he was in good company with something that wasn’t even human.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Tommy asked. “What can I call you?”</p>
<p>“You may call me Nox,” the enderman, Nox, replied. “And you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Tommy!” Technoblade’s voice shouted from the near distance. Nox emitted a <i>poof<i> as they teleported away, startled by the sudden loud noise, leaving Tommy to tilt his head in his brother’s direction, a little annoyed and a little concerned. Techno didn’t usually interrupt him when he sat out here.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Tommy! I just got a message from Phil.” He sounded urgent. “He’s warning us that people are coming. He didn’t say why or when, but there are like four dudes comin’ to kill us and we need to prepare.”</p>
<p>“What?” The blond rose to his feet and removed the disc from the jukebox, placing it safely in his satchel before holding out his arm for Techno to take.</p>
<p>“Four dudes, in full netherite armour, are comin’, probably to kill us!”</p>
<p>“Techno you’re not making any sense.”</p>
<p>“That makes perfect sense!”</p>
<p>Techno’s preparations were frantic. He was muttering to himself as he donned his armour and brewed potions. Tommy stood by the door, waiting to hear footfalls against the stairs outside. He was surprised when he didn’t and a hollow knock sounded.</p>
<p>The boy felt his way across the wooden surface of the door to the metal handle. He clutched the hilt of his sword as he swung it open. He wasn’t expecting the cheery voice that followed.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello!” greeted the friendly, echoey voice of the only ghost brother he had. “Hey Techno! Does this boy live with you?”</p>
<p>“Ghostbur?” Tommy asked dumbfounded, letting go of his sword. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Tommy? God, I didn’t recognise you! Your hair’s gotten so long! You could braid that.” Was that seriously the only thing he noticed?</p>
<p>“Ghostbur get inside,” Techno interrupted, shutting the door behind the ghost.</p>
<p>“Awe! Look at us!” Ghostbur cheered as if nothing was wrong. “The three Minecraft brothers, back together finally!”</p>
<p>“Now’s really not the time, Ghostbur,” Tommy said, bringing a hand up and running it through his hair. Had it really gotten that long? He hadn’t noticed. Although, how would he know? He couldn’t fucking see.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna take the world by storm, the three of us!” Ghosbur continued, ignoring him.</p>
<p>“Ghostbur, we can’t-” Technoblade was cut off before he could continue.</p>
<p>“You seem stressed. Here! Take some blue! Calm yourself. And you too, Tommy!” Something was shoved towards his chest, catching him off guard. He fumbled around trying to grab it, only to fail and for the blue to fall to the floor with a light thunk.</p>
<p>“Fuck, where’d that go?” Tommy muttered, squatting down and patting the ground in search of the crystal.</p>
<p>“By your foot, Tommy,” Technoblade offered. “Nope, other foot. Little bit higher. There you go.”</p>
<p>“How could you not see that, Tommy?” Ghostbur questioned as Tommy rose, the crystal in his hand. He could feel a dull sensation as the blue absorbed his sadness. He couldn’t quite describe it, but he’d never noticed it until now. “It was right in front of you. Are you okay? Is that bandana affecting your sight? You shouldn’t wear it if you can’t see out of it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t see in general, Wil.”</p>
<p>Ghostbur was probably doing the thing he does when he’s confused. He blinks slowly once or twice while staring at you blankly. He’d done it so many times, especially when talking to Fundy.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand.”</p>
<p>Tommy elaborated, “I’m blind. My old friend Dream lit a piece of TNT and threw it at me. There’s only so much potions can do, y’know?”</p>
<p>There was silence aside from the shuffling and muttering of Techno’s mild panic attack and the sounds of the wind and snow outside. It was then that the boy would normally be able to hear awkward movement from the other, but nothing. No foot tapping, or sounds of fabric rubbing against itself, or breathing. He couldn’t hear Ghostbur at all aside from when he spoke. The spirit wasn’t corporeal, so he couldn’t just reach out and look for him that way. He was pretty sure ghosts didn’t taste or smell any different to normal air. And sight, well that was completely out of the picture in the first place. That meant he couldn’t figure out where the hell he was at any given point in time. The thought made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Oh,” his dead brother almost whispered. “That’s okay though! We’re all together! And Phil comes here often, I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>“Ghostbur, could you check if anyone’s outside for me?” Techno asked, voice coming from down the ladder in the basement. He obviously knew Tommy would be useless in helping him here, being blind and all.</p>
<p>“No people, Techno, but there is-” He cut himself off to gasp dramatically. “There’s a blue sheep! Tommy, it’s a sign! It’s a sign, Tommy! Hold on, I’ve gotta get a lead. I’ll be right back!”</p>
<p>The sound of an enderchest opening and closing on his right. A cold feeling entering and quickly leaving his body. A door opening on his left.</p>
<p>“Did you just walk through me?” Tommy asked, shivering slightly from something other than the cold outside.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” The door closed behind his brother as he left to befriend the alleged blue sheep.</p>
<p>Techno handed him a bunch of potions, each labelled in with raised dots and lines for Tommy’s convenience. The boy returned ‘Wait’ to his enderchest. The eldest handed him a weapon. Tommy noticed the weight was too unbalanced for it to be a sword. The handle was far too long also. He ran his hands cautiously along the edges of the wood and the blade.</p>
<p>“This an axe, Techno?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s the Axe of Peace,” the pink man responded. Tommy stiffened.</p>
<p>“Is it? Are you… are you sure you want me to have this?”</p>
<p>“Positive.” He felt strong hands grip him on his shoulders. “You’re ready, Tommy.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile at that. Technoblade trusted him. He truly trusted him! To be honest, a year ago Tommy didn’t want anything to do with his eldest brother. But after what happened in his exile, he’d take any help, any family, any friendship he could right now.</p>
<p>“Did he just get caught immediately?” Techno asked no one in particular. He stepped away from Tommy, presumably towards a window. “He did! What the heck? He got captured immediately! Never before have I seen a man get captured so immediately! Ghostbur, you’re on your own! I can’t save you!”</p>
<p>Tommy started laughing as he hooked the Axe of Peace on his belt. Admittedly, this was not the best time to be laughing obnoxiously at the blatant humour in the scenario, but he couldn’t help it. Techno’s frustration was often far too funny to him. Especially now as he watched Ghostbur and narrated his actions from the window.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, this is bad.” Techno cut off his laughing with a grave tone.</p>
<p>“What? What’s the matter?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Our guests here are from L’Manburg! And one…” He paused as if debating whether or not it was a good idea to say what he was about to say. “One just so happens to be a President.”</p>
<p>Tommy stiffened. Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo was here. He was right here! He could go out there and talk to him! And hug him! And tell him how much he missed him! And beg him for forgiveness for everything he’s ever done! And ask him how he’s been! Ask how L’Manburg’s changed! Ask how everyone else had been holding up! And-</p>
<p>No… No, Tubbo didn’t want him. Dream said it himself. Tubbo exiled him and didn’t even come to visit him. Once. He wasn’t his friend anymore.</p>
<p>He wasn’t his Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tommy brought a hand to touch the cold, metal compass affixed to a chain on his belt. He couldn’t use it, sure, but it was comforting to have it there. He tapped it thoughtfully before covering it with his cape and flicking the hood over his head.</p>
<p>He took a step towards where he knew the door was only to be stopped by Technoblade immediately.</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going?” he said, clearly at least a little anxious.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tell them you’re not here.” He put on a voice, deeper and with a different accent, closer to what Phil’s sounded like. “And they’re never gonna know it’s me.”</p>
<p>Tommy walked outside, shutting the door behind him quickly before Techno could respond or be seen by the four L’Manburgians. He used the railings to help him descend the stairs and leant against the concrete walls of the house as he heard footsteps crunching in the snow. Four armoured people, one animal. Ghostbur was probably there too.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” the blond asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, you can.” Quackity. That was undeniably Quackity’s voice. “We’ve been told that one Technoblade Minecraft lives here. Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Is it an insult to inquire who’s asking?” Play it cool, Tommy. You have no idea who Techno is. You live here alone.</p>
<p>“We’re from L’Manburg.” Now this one was clearly Fundy.</p>
<p>Tommy whistled. “A little far out to be from L’Manburg. You must have some serious business with this Technoblade guy.”</p>
<p>“We do.” Tommy’s heart skipped a beat. Tubbo. “And, as President of L’Manburg, I ask that you tell us where he is.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Mr. President, but I don’t know who it is you’re on about,” Tommy explained, hoping he kept his voice even enough for the lie to be believable.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” came Quackity’s cocky tone. “‘Cause Ghostbur here seems to believe the two of you are roommates.” He could visualise the smirk.</p>
<p>Tommy set his jaw, trying to think of a way to lie himself out of this one. If Ghostbur told them about Techno, and about the blond boy he was living with, then why didn’t they seem to know who he was? Did they know who he was? He couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Mind if we ask your name, stranger?” Tubbo asked as if he was reading his mind. He always seemed to be able to read his mind.</p>
<p>Fuck. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Shit he needed a name. Well ‘blind’ in enchantment table was ‘ʖꖎ╎リ↸’ which was pronounced kind of like the name ‘Ceil’ so…</p>
<p>“Call me Ceil.” He heard shifting from the elusive fourth member of whatever battalion was trying to pick off Techno. Did they make the correlation? Can they speak enchantment table? Had he fucked up?</p>
<p>“Your name means ‘sightless’ in endspeak.” Ranboo. Oh, it was Ranboo. Now the shifting made sense.</p>
<p>“And so it does. Don’t think my parents were planning on me losing my sight but, here we are,” Tommy joked.</p>
<p>“You’re blind?” Fundy asked.</p>
<p>“So that’s what the bandana’s for,” the enderboy whispered.</p>
<p>“Well, Ceil,” Tubbo spoke in an official sounding tone, “your housemate has committed several war crimes against our nation and we seek to put him on trail for what he’s done.”</p>
<p>“I can’t let you do that, Mr. President,” Tommy said firmly.</p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p>“To- Ceil! That’s enough!” Technoblade’s voice came from the top of the stairs before he could answer.</p>
<p>“Techno, I was handling it!” Tommy whined.</p>
<p>“Very poorly.” The man then addressed his enemies. “Tubbo, what happened in the past is in the past now. I’m retired. I’ve changed my ways. I’m helping a blind orphan sort out his life, for God’s sake.”</p>
<p>“I am not an orphan, bitch!”</p>
<p>“Quiet. Point is; that was a different Technoblade. I’m a changed man. I’m a good person now.”</p>
<p>“You literally summoned withers in L’Manburg,” Quackity argued. Words of agreement sounded from the other three. “Look, why don’t you show us around? Let’s do this peacefully.”</p>
<p>“Alright well,” Techno began, putting a hand on Tommy’s arm to guide him as they all walked. “This is the house. I built it myself. Uh, we have some bees here.”</p>
<p>“Oh! You have bees? Hello little friends!” Tubbo chirped, his demeanour instantly changing as footsteps sped up in the direction of the beehives Techno had set up. Tommy felt his shoulders loosen and the tension drop from his body as he imagined his excitement. The brunet had always loved bees. Tommy never understood it, but he loved watching him play with the little black and yellow creatures. Or watching him tend to his own hives. Or listening to him rant endlessly about them for hours.</p>
<p>“Quick! They’re distracted!” Technoblade’s voice brought him out of his mind. The grip on his arm tightened and he was dragged away from the yelling L’Manburgians.</p>
<p>“Techno! We are not letting you get out of here in one fucking piece!” Quackity shouted.</p>
<p>Glass shattered at Tommy’s feet and the blond was filled with a swelling feeling of power and strength as the potions took their effect. Techno turned him around so he was facing the way the rattling of armour and yelling was coming from. The sound of a sword being unsheathed came from next to him where his brother stood. Tommy brought his hand to the Axe of Peace.</p>
<p>“Then we choose blood!”</p>
<p>Techno launched towards them. Tommy ran into the fray not long after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just now realised I haven't been putting notes in any of these chapters. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It definitely wasn’t supposed to go like this. There is no way in Hell this was happening right now!</p><p>Yet, there he stood, hands gripping the cold, iron bars. Not a weapon or piece of armour to his name. On a stage with a redstone contraption made specifically for killing him.</p><p>This was an execution.</p><p>
  <b>“Betrayal!” “Tubbo no! We believed in you!” “Kill the child.” “Technocaptured.” “Tommy’s fault! I’m just tellin’ the truth!” “E.” “Get out of there, Techno!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Technoblade’s jaw hardened. Maybe he could’ve dealt with his unwanted visitors a little better. But Tommy hadn’t made the situation any better either. At the rate he was going, he would’ve gotten them both killed before Carl was even brought into it.</p><p>Currently, the horse stood relatively safe in a pen not too far from them. His blind brother, however, was nowhere to be seen, and the thought of him wandering around in the snow completely on his own was making him nervous. Tommy could handle himself, sure, but that was before the whole blind thing came about! Now he always had to rely on someone to keep him on the right track! What was he doing? Where was he? Was he okay?</p><p>
  <b>“One thing at a time, chat.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>He did not have the time to be worrying about his brother. Not when a hooded green figure stood by the L’Manburg death machine explaining to the President that Techno was the one who killed him.</p><p>
  <b>“Fuckin’ green bastard.” “I knew we shouldn’t trust him!” “E!” “I change my mind. Kill this prick.” “Dream!” “Surely Tubbo doesn’t believe this!” “Murder the homeless man.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>“Tubbo!” Techno pleaded from his cage. “Tubbo! Listen to me! I can tell you right now that is a lie! Please! You gotta believe me!”</p><p>“It’s not,” Dream said to the boy, a smirk visible in his voice. “He did it. I saw it with my own two eyes, Tubbo. I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you’d do something like this, but now that he’s already here…”</p><p>The rage in Tubbo’s eyes was immeasurable. He was a bubbling pot about to overflow. It was as if he had repressed his anger for years in favour of peace and the effects of all those bottled up emotions were starting to take a toll on him. Techno was pretty sure that was exactly what it was. The brunet clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists so tightly his knuckles whitened. He set his enraged gaze firmly on the beady, black, painted eyes of Dream’s mask.</p><p>“Tubbo, don’t listen to him, please!” the man tried again. “Tubbo, I would never betray family!”</p><p>The President’s gaze snapped to him. He froze. Shit. He said the wrong thing.</p><p>
  <b>“Oh fuck.” “The glare!” “Tubbo?” “He’s mad!” “You made him angry!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>That statement was once true, but as much as Techno wanted it to be, it would never be true again. He had betrayed Tommy and Wilbur and Phil in the Battle of November 16th. There was no doubt that Tubbo remembered that day all too well.</p><p>Technoblade, for all his power and strength and fighting capabilities, went completely still under the President’s intense glare. It was so out of character for him! Not once did anyone even think to imagine Tubbo with the look he wore now. It was almost enough for him to shrink back against the bars.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Pull the lever, Quackity,” he said, voice dripping with malice. When the Mexican was too paralysed to answer, he spoke again, louder and far more commanding. “Pull it!”</p><p>He did. There was a mechanical whirr and the ticking sound of repeaters, then the sound of a piston retracting. An anvil was dropped from twenty metres above his head. It was barely enough time for him to reach for his relic from inside of his cloak.</p><p>First splitting pain from his skull down his spine to his ankles. The feeling of bones snapping and crushing under the weight of the solid iron. Something pierced his lung. He lost all control over his breathing. He was a fish suffocating in the air out of water. Then, a cold sensation running across his skin as his wounds stitched themselves back together. It gave him goosebumps under his thick coat. His bones were pressed back into place and reconstructed meticulously, not leaving a single shattered shard adrift in his bloodstream. He could breathe again, albeit laboured, and he was surrounded by a beautiful gold and green aura.</p><p>The fancy displays of magic light made the process seem an awful lot more glamourous than it was.</p><p>
  <b>“Go!” “Get out of there, Techno!” “Kill them all.” “No! No violence now! We’re not equipped!” “Tommy.” “Get Carl and book it!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>The surprised sounds of the surrounding men brought Technoblade groggily back to his senses as he found himself crouched on top of a cracked iron anvil. He sprang to his feet, surprised by the lack of aching in his legs, and used the extra height to leap out of the open-roofed cage and sprint across the grounds of L’Manburg towards his horse.</p><p>Muffled yells of “He’s getting away!” and “Stop him!” and “How did he survive that?” echoed in his ears, but the adrenaline refused for him to attach them to any particular voices.</p><p>Events passed in a blur. He mounted Carl. They jumped over the fence. A deep, forest green bird flew circles around Carl’s head.</p><p>
  <b>“Follow it.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Against his better judgement, he trusted the stray voice and followed the parakeet on horseback.</p><p>It led them towards a tunnel. He couldn’t take in much detail. He was to busy trying to get the fuck out of there.</p><p>They didn’t get very far before he came skidding to a halt as the ceiling caved and became harder to navigate through. Techno had to get off Carl to travel further in after the bird. A tiny hallway led to a dark room with chests lining the walls and button in the centre. Signs were marking each chest with a name, all of the names he recognised, and one right at the entrance of the room.</p><p>It was labelled: ‘The Final Control Room’.</p><p>
  <b>“Shit.” “The Final Control Room!” “PTSD!” “Throwback Thursday, anyone?” “This place is giving me flashbacks.” “Look at the bird, Techno.” “I absolutely hate it here.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>There was a heavy energy in the Final Control Room, an energy that Techno didn’t like one bit. That and the voices explicitly not liking being in here either. To be honest, that wasn’t surprising. The voices, or ‘chat’ as he’d nicknamed them due to their endless chatter, didn’t like many areas of the Dream SMP. They always had something to say. What really surprised him, however, was that the parakeet was currently perched on a chest marked with his name.</p><p>
  <b>“Well? Open it!” “You got a gift Techno!” “Wait guys, what if it’s trapped?” “It’s not.” “Yeah it’s not guys, remember?”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Trusting chat again, but remaining instinctively wary, he creaked the chest open. He was greeted with several items; extra potions, some rough armour, a netherite pickaxe, some food. No weapons though. Which certainly wasn’t useful when an enraged Quackity stood in the doorway to the Final Control Room.</p><p>“Techno!” Quackity panted heavily, sweat gluing his black hair to his forehead, the way he slumped forward slightly betraying the exhaustion in his body. “What the fuck, Techno? How the fuck did that anvil not kill you? How did you survive that? And what, are you King of the Animals now?”</p><p>“Quackity.” Techno felt a smirk rising to his features. “Did you really think that you could kill me that easily?”</p><p>For a moment, he was met with silence. If it wasn’t for the Mexican’s confusion, he would be trembling with fear.</p><p>“How did you do it?” he asked in a near whisper. “How did you even do that?”</p><p>Techno avoided the question. The voices seemed to refuse to let him calm down. “You think that can stop me, Quackity? You know what? You know what! I got a lot to say to you, Quackity! I was gonna say it at the trial but we got a little bit interrupted. I’ve been trying to convince you that government was not the answer. That government was actually the cause of all your problems. I tried to convince you guys, I fought alongside you as brothers. I tried to use force, but you formed a government anyway. And when I went into retirement and swore off violence, you hunted me down and hurt my fa- my friends!”</p><p>“You don’t understand what we’re trying to build here, Techno,” Quackity spoke so gravely. So confidently. So ignorantly! “This is more than just a simple anarchy thing. Do you really think I give a shit about the withers? You’re on the hit list, Technoblade.”</p><p>“What hit list?” He got ignored.</p><p>“I’m building a country here. What we have out there is a country. What we need is organization and power. I don’t care how long it takes me or what I have to do, I will fucking kill you. I am going to kill you, Technoblade.”</p><p>
  <b>“That bastard!” “Hold him to it!” “Kill him.” “Do it.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>“I just have one question for you, Quackity.” Despite the other’s words, his smile only grew.</p><p>“What’s your question?”</p><p>“Do you really think you’re enough to kill me? Even unarmed?”</p><p>
  <b>“Murder him.” “Put the Toothpick through his teeth!” “Blood for the Blood God!” “Blood for the Blood God!” “Blood for the Blood God!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>“Well, it looks like we’re about to find out!”</p><p>Quackity unsheathed his sword and launched forward, poised to attack. A loud clang sound rang through the tunnels as metal met metal. Technoblade, now filled with unbridled bloodlust and rage, was deaf to the taunts the Vice President threw his way. He only concentrated on the fight. Block, parry, attack his left side, he’s weaker there. Push forward so his back is practically against the wall. Blood. Blood. Blood. Look for an opening. Dodge that swing. His neck is unprotected.</p><p>The smile grew. He faintly heard a dark chuckle. It took a moment for him to realise it came from his voice. Quackity raised his sword. Techno took the opportunity to strike. He swung his pickaxe upwards. The sharp point sunk into the underside of the other’s jaw.</p><p>Quality’s eyes widened and he froze. Techno huffed and pressed a foot to his chest. He yanked the tool toward him, breaking the young adult’s jaw in the process. He collapsed to the ground with a gurgling cry and a final breath.</p><p>
  <b>“Shit, man!” “Brutal.” “We literally chanted for this. Don’t back out now.” “That’s gonna scar when he respawns.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>The young politician’s body fazed out of the plain of reality, leaving behind a cloud of fine, white dust and everything he had on his person. Techno barely thought to at least take the armour before he fled back down the tunnels with Carl and the mystery parakeet.</p><p>Carl galloped on cold stone alongside a thin stream of water. Techno’s gaze remained fixed on the bright feathers of the bird, steering his mount around corners to follow it as they ran further from L’Manburg.</p><p>“Where the heck are you taking me?” Techno asked the bird, knowing full well that the voices would answer for it.</p><p>
  <b>“Just trust her.” “He’s a friend.” “Follow it, and you’ll see.”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>With a disgruntled sigh, he obliged. Eventually, they reached what Techno recognised as what was under the Community House. The parakeet made a loud, high-pitched tweeting call and a figure dropped down from the branches of the birch tree in the centre of the room. A figure Techno immediately recognised as Tommy.</p><p>“Tommy! Holy crap!” He swung off Carl to greet his younger brother. “What happened to you? Are you injured?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Techno,” Tommy said, a little surprised as Techno took his arms in a strong, protective hold. The parakeet landed on the blond’s shoulder and he raised a finger to pet its feathers. “I’m fine, Techno. Seriously. You can let go of me.”</p><p>And he did. Techno released his grip on his roommate, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have questions for him.</p><p>“How did you get here?” he asked. “What’s with the bird?”</p><p>“This is Clementine,” he responded, scratching the deep green feathers of the bird’s, Clementine’s, neck. “She found me and helped me get away from… Actually, that’s a story I want to get into another time. Anyway they helped me and kinda stuck around after that.”</p><p>“Wait ‘they’?”</p><p>“I do not know Clementine’s gender so I will just use every pronoun I can think of.”</p><p>“That’s fair enough I guess.”</p><p>“Oh and there’s Nox. Nox? Are you still here?”</p><p>Shyly, a tall, black figure stepped out from behind the tree and made a quiet noise. They were using a hand to cover their eyes, but the floating, mystical particles gave them away as an enderman.</p><p>“What the-”</p><p>“Don’t look into their eyes,” Tommy interrupted. “I know I definitely owe you many explanations but they’re a friend too. I asked them to teleport us back to your base.”</p><p>“Okay?” The way Techno said it sounded more like a question than a statement.</p><p>
  <b>“It’s crazy, but we checked it out. You can trust them.” “Nox pog?” “Ey! Nox is helpin’ us out!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Oh yeah, sure. Because he could definitely trust the probably thousands of disembodied voices in his head. Actually, he’d done that more times than he could count.</p><p>“C’mon, we don’t have much time,” Tommy said before tilting his head in the direction of the enderman. He spoke in near-fluent enchantment table, earning him a nod and an offered hand. Add that to the list of things Techno was beyond surprised by!</p><p>When Nox was certain they wouldn’t accidentally look Techno in the eyes, they offered a hand to him too. Hesitantly, he took it, looking to Tommy for approval. Of course, he couldn’t see that, so he asked verbally too.</p><p>“Might wanna hold Carl too.” He gripped the reins tightly. “You ready then?”</p><p>“Whenever you are.” Not really. I mean, surely it would just feel like warping with an enderpearl right? Right?</p><p>Tommy spoke again in the mystic language. It sounded like he was telling Nox to go ahead. They took a breath and steadied themselves, closing their eyes and tightening their hold on Techno’s hand. And then, with a <i>whoosh</i>, they were transported across the overworld.</p><p>It did not feel like an enderpearl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posting it before I have a chance to doubt myself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhhh time for some RanTubbo content<br/>Oh and answers. Those too. Prepare thyself for my bullshit explanations!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rage wasn’t necessarily in Tubbo’s vocabulary, but right now? It was all he knew.</p><p>Technoblade, someone who came solely to be there for his family in the face of certain failure, killed Tommy! Surely, not, right? And yet, he had no issue believing it.</p><p>How could he? His own brother! Oh, he was going to pay for that! The next time he gets his hands on that anarchist pig he’d-</p><p>“Tubbo?” The President snapped his head up to meet the faltering gaze of the end hybrid, unintentionally glaring daggers directly into his eyes. Ranboo jumped, muttering something in endspeak. Tubbo’s deep blue eyes softened as he looked away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ranboo,” he apologised genuinely, though a twinge of anger was still very present in his voice and one of his goat-like ears twitched in an agitated manner. “I didn’t mean to do that, I just… What Dream said has… really gotten to me.”</p><p>He sat on the pier on the edge of the border right by Niki’s bakery, feet dangling over the edge of the wood. He’d hoped watching the water would calm him down, but it only reminded him of the last time he’d really seen Tommy. The wall, the exile, and watching as Dream rowed a boat with two of his closest allies and friends inside away from L’Manburg forever.</p><p>Techno had taken any chance he had of ever seeing him again. Techno had taken his ability to apologise. Techno had taken his best friend from him for good.</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” Ranboo admitted, his voice bringing the young ram back to reality. “I mean, personally, if someone told me that my closest friend for years on end was dead because of a man I had locked up in an execution chamber about three feet from me, I’d probably want to kill him.”</p><p>Tubbo let out a laugh. Well, it was much less a laugh and more a sharp exhale through his nose, but it functioned as a laugh. The much taller boy nudged his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” It was clear in his voice that comforting people wasn’t really his thing. “The important thing is… you still care. I probably know several people who stopped caring about me after I left whatever life I had in the past. I’m sure Tommy is here with us in some way, and I’m sure he’d be proud of the L’Manburg you’ve created.”</p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that I let his murderer get away,” Tubbo said, not looking up from the waves.</p><p>Ranboo hesitated at that. “Well… I don’t know if Dream is entirely trustworthy,” he said softly. “I mean, you said it yourself; Dream has been the cause of every problem in the country so far. Why can’t this be his doing too?”</p><p>“So you’re saying that Dream killed Tommy?” Truth be told, that didn’t seem entirely implausible. The pair of them had never agreed on anything once. They were sworn enemies since Tommy came to SMP. Dream had threatened the teen’s lives more times than Tubbo could count, he’d even taken one of them back in the War for Independence.</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying,” Ranboo defended, “but it’s likely that he has some elaborate scheme planned. I mean, wasn’t he completely against L’Manburg? Like wasn’t that his whole deal?”</p><p>“So it’s exactly what you’re saying.”</p><p>“Well- yeah.”</p><p>The young President sighed deeply and dropped his head into his hands. He had two options: he could believe Dream, his enemy since day one, and go after Techno for the murder of Tommy Minecraft-Innit, or he could believe Technoblade, his former ally and enemy number 1 of his nation, and go after Dream.</p><p>Tommy would’ve made this decision so easily. He would go after Dream. He would immediately say that he would go after Dream, then pause and contemplate how much he hated Techno too. Although, he would eventually decide that Dream was a much larger problem and a much larger threat and attempt to take him out. Something inside him remained connected to his family, no matter what he said about it. Tubbo could always see it. The concerned looks in Wilbur’s direction. The playful glint in his glares at Techno. Honestly, he was a little jealous! Still, he knew they’d always have their friendship. They would do anything for each other.</p><p>But now…</p><p>Okay, no. No time for this now. He’d already spent a month mourning his dead best friend. It was time to take action. Tommy’s killer was definitely still out there, and he had two prime suspects. He needed to figure out who he could trust to help him.</p><p>Of course he could trust Ranboo. The older boy had been by his side basically since he had arrived. Plus, he was his minutes man. As a dyslexic person, he really appreciated how legible his notes were.</p><p>Quackity, he currently wasn’t so sure about. Sure, he was the Vice President, but he currently seemed to let his emotions control his actions. He’d have to find a workaround to that.</p><p>Fundy was a little less uncertain in Tubbo’s mind. He had always been a loyal help to the President of L’Manburg, even when he was spying on them. He didn’t think the fox boy had a reason to double-cross him. Currently, no one he had direct, positive ties to was entirely against L’Manburg. Right? Okay, maybe he was a little muddy, but he trusted him.</p><p>…was that really all?</p><p>
  <i>"Yourself? Can’t you trust him?”</i>
</p><p>The thought was faint, but it stuck out in his head like a sore thumb. Of course he could trust himself! He was the one who wanted this to happen! He’d be there for Tommy, even when he was dead!</p><p>Right?</p><p>“Tubbo?” Ranboo said in a soft voice. “You okay, buddy? What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“We need a way to find out which one of them actually killed him,” Tubbo concluded aloud, lifting his head from its perch in his hands.</p><p>“And how do you suppose we do that? We can’t exactly ask them.” The ender hybrid tucked his legs up onto the docks as the water tried to lap at his ankles.</p><p>“No, no. We need to speak to someone else.” Tubbo scratched his scalp around his horns. “I’m thinking… someone who’s seen Tommy in exile. Other than Dream, of course.”</p><p>“Well, who did? I know I did, but I think I already told you everything I remember.”</p><p>“You did.” Tubbo thought for a moment. He was originally thinking maybe to speak to Ghostbur, but the spirit’s memory was currently worse than Ranboo’s. If anything at all upsetting to him happened while he was with his younger brother, he would’ve forgotten it completely.</p><p>“What about Phil?” Ranboo thought aloud. Tubbo gave him a questioning glance. “Hear me out on this one. I don’t think he was there often, but he was definitely there like a couple days before Tommy… y’know.”</p><p>“You told me that he went to stay with Techno after that,” Tubbo pointed out, starting to catch on to what the other boy was suggesting.</p><p>“Uh-huh! I’m thinking he definitely knows something, even if it’s just something small.”</p><p>“Well let’s go then!” Tubbo stood, brushing off his dress pants.</p><p>“What? Now?” Ranboo sounded a little shocked.</p><p>“Yeah, why not? No time like the present! C’mon! Up you get!” He sounded like his cheery, regular self. If he looked in the other hybrid’s eyes, he’d see the confusion at how easily he pushed down his anger. One might say he’d been doing it for years.</p><p>Still, he stood and the pair of them walked side by side as the sun set beyond the horizon.</p><p>---</p><p>“So… mind explaining this to me?”</p><p>Tommy took a breath and sat forward a little in the chair he’d collapsed into when they arrived. The quiet muttering of Edward and Nox’s conversation and the crackling of the fireplace filled his ears alongside the shuffling of his brother’s clothing in the chair across from him. Clementine’s talons gripping his shoulder through his clothing provided a sort of comforting, grounding feeling. It gave him a sensation to cling to. To help him from zoning out of the physical world.</p><p>“Okay,” he started, psyching himself up a little in his head. “So, I’ve known endspeak semi-fluently for like a few years now. I picked it up a little bit when I was like 10 or so, but I only really started learning it after you moved out.”</p><p>“Why did you even pick it up in the first place?” Techno asked.</p><p>“I thought it would be cool,” he said. “And I wanted to scare Wilbur,” he added a couple seconds later. Techno chuckled, a quiet clinking sounded from his earring as he shook his head.</p><p>“Oh, of course you did.”</p><p>“What? Is it so wrong to be the master of pranking? The prank god? Pranks for the Prank God?” If Tommy could see he would notice Techno tense. But since he couldn’t, he noticed the odd shifting his brother did in his chair as he moved on to his next explanation.</p><p>“I met Nox earlier today actually,” the blond said. “They trusted me enough to sit down next to me and listen to the disk I was playing. Said they found humans interesting.</p><p>“They saw the whole thing with the fight and you getting captured. Y’know how I kinda just disappeared after Quackity threatened your horse?” He paused for a second to breathe but continued barrelling on without waiting for a response. “Well, Nox actually teleported in, grabbed me, and teleported us both out of there. Which is something I had no idea endermen could do, by the way. I kinda thought it was just themselves.</p><p>“They got all mad at me for fighting when I’m blind and I was just like, ‘Nox, mate, chill. I’m so cool. I’m so great at fighting and shit. Also, my brother is kinda being captured right now, so I would love it if we could stop that from happening.’ We listened in and heard that they were taking you to L’Manburg and we kinda just went from there.”</p><p>In the background, he picked up a couple lines from the conversation between the two endermen.</p><p>“The blind child is talking about me.”</p><p>“Yes, he does that.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.”</p><p>Tommy let a singular, quiet chuckle slip. Even though he’d only known Nox for about twelve hours, parts of them were beginning to remind him of Wilbur.</p><p>“Okay, but, what about the bird?” Techno asked, clearly not entirely understanding much of what Tommy was explaining. “What was her name? Clementine? Where does it come into all of this?”</p><p>The blond reached up to ruffle the bird’s feathers, missing and instead poking him in the beak. Clementine nibbled his nail in a sort of playfully reprimanding manner. He felt an odd kind of connection to the animal; like they had some sort of deep understanding. It almost felt like how he felt when he first met…</p><p>Nope. Not thinking about that now. That’ll just make him sad.</p><p>“We found her outside L’Manburg,” he recounted. “I almost walked directly into a very, very deep ravine and she flew in front of me tweeting like a mad man. She was being my eyes.”</p><p>“Wasn’t that supposed to be Nox’s job?”</p><p>“They were too slow. Their legs are very long and lanky. They can’t run very fast.” At that, he heard what could only be described as a distorted scoff from the back corner of the living room. He broke into a wide, toothy grin.</p><p>The hood of his cape-scarf thingy, as he so eloquently called it, was moved and something sharp nipped at his ear. It wasn’t hard to place that it was Clementine messing around with him.</p><p>“Ah- Hey! Clementine! What the fuck man?” Tommy complained loudly, shooing him away only for the feeling of his talons through his clothes to switch to the other shoulder. “Oi! Fuck off! What do you want?”</p><p>The parakeet tweeted shrilly, the noise piercing his ears from such close proximity.</p><p>“Food probably,” Techno answered for them at the same time Nox muttered, “Feed your eyes, boy.” Tommy ‘looked’ between the two of them.</p><p>“Since when did you two learn to speak bird?” he asked jokingly before turning to his brother again. “Do you have some like melon seeds or something?”</p><p>“Why specifically melon seeds?” Techno asked, his clothes and jewellery making small noises as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>“I don’t know I just thought maybe they’d like ‘em better, y’know?” Tommy shrugged.</p><p>“I probably do. Let me go check.”</p><p>Wood creaked as he descended the ladder to the basement. Tommy busied himself in conversation with the endermen, mainly just annoying them to the best of his ability. Edward was relatively used to his antics by now. Nox? Not so much. He had never heard a more intense groan in his life, other than probably from Wilbur himself when they were younger.</p><p>Techno returned after about a minute or two and placed a small bag of seeds in the boy’s hands. He claimed they were mainly melon seeds, but they probably had wheat seeds mixed in. Regardless, Clementine chirped happily as they ate them, so he assumed they liked whatever his brother had given the bird.</p><p>Out of habit, Tommy ran a hand through his hair, noticing for the first time that Ghostbur was right. His hair had definitely gotten longer; nowhere near as long as Techno’s but surely a similar length to Phil’s. Maybe longer, who knows? Phil liked trimming his hair when he preened his feathers. For all Tommy knew, he’d surpassed him in hair length. It wasn’t like he could really check to see if he had.</p><p>The strands of his hair still felt a little like straw and were very tangled. There was a particularly stubborn knot at the end of the section he ran his hand through. It caught his fingers and needed a fair amount of tugging to be convinced to break. He is almost certain he pulled some hairs out with that.</p><p>Man, he should really do something with all this hair. Sure, he can’t see himself, but he still wanted to look presentable. What did Ghostbur say he could do? He could braid it? His eyes lit up behind their cloth.</p><p>“Techno?” he asked, his voice sounding a fair bit smaller than he was meaning it to. “Could you… perhaps, braid my hair for me?”</p><p>There was a pause. Tommy felt the other man’s eyes bearing into his soul.</p><p>“Why?” Techno asked. It didn’t sound judging or harsh by any means. Just curious.</p><p>“Well, I just remember that you like keeping your hair braided because it’s better for battle. And Phil has like a mini braid in his hair for, like fuckin’, aesthetics ‘n’ shit. So like, why not keep the trend goin’, amirite?”</p><p>Shit, he was rambling. Again.</p><p>He laughed awkwardly instead of continuing his explanation. He’d stopped gesturing so much with his arms a month into living with Techno because of knocking things over every five seconds, but this was one of the times when he lost that control and almost knocked Clementine off his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay,” Techno said, a shrug audible in his tone.</p><p>Tommy perked up like a meerkat. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not? Could be cool. It’d unify the look of the Antarctic Empire or whatever. Sit on the floor, Tommy. It’ll be easier.”</p><p>Tommy did as he was told, for the first time ever, and slid himself down onto the floor, stabilising his bird with one hand as she munched happily on the seeds. He felt the sofa behind him shift as Techno sat just elevated enough to easily style his hair. A calloused hand ran through his tangled mess of hair, pulling at a few small knots.</p><p>“Tell me if I’m pulling too hard,” Techno muttered as he started dragging a soft brush through Tommy’s hair. The inflections in his tone suggested he was repeating it. Tommy guessed it was probably something Wilbur had said to him when they were younger. He recalled Techno liking when Wilbur braided his hair.</p><p>After the knots were cleared, Techno ran his fingers gently through the strands, weaving them together in a well-practised dance. Tommy found it quite a soothing feeling. He could probably fall asleep right here if he weren’t paying attention.</p><p>Each small braid was tied off by a piece of string, enchanted to keep a secure hold of the strands. Tommy’s ears were filled with a faint shimmering sound that he would have to get used to from the magic of the enchantments. After probably four or five braids, Techno stopped and patted his younger brother’s unoccupied shoulder.</p><p>“There ya go, Toms. Fixed ya hair for you,” he said, a smile evident in his voice. Tommy turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“‘Toms?’” he repeated. “You haven’t called me that in years.”</p><p>“Well, I-” He obviously hadn’t noticed he said it. “I slipped. I didn’t mean to call you that. Nope. I’m not warming up to you at all.”</p><p>Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. The two bickered and bantered for the rest of the evening and, for the first time in a long while, Tommy felt truly happy. Unburdened by war, or revolution, or power. Free from manipulation and exile. He wasn’t tied down by the traumas of his past. He didn’t have to control his impulses. He could let go.</p><p>There was only one thing that could make this any better. And there was no way he was getting him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forget that I cannot marry them yet. This is like set so long before platonic marriage.<br/>It's fine. I'll find a way. I will write platonically married Bee 'n' Boo if it's the last thing I do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ranboo content!!! Here we go!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the heck?”</p>
<p>Ranboo was flicking through the most recent entries in his memory book when he came across a note he found incredibly odd.</p>
<p>He remembered going to Techno’s house and where it was. He remembered the failed execution. He remembered comforting Tubbo afterwards. He didn’t remember speaking to whoever this Ceil character was.</p>
<p>According to what past Ranboo wrote, there was a young boy living with Technoblade. His name was Ceil, he was blind, and he knew endspeak to an extent. That was what was wrong with this note. In all the time he remembered and all the books he’s written, he has never met a human who knew any endspeak. That is, except Tommy.</p>
<p>How did he not write that down? Surely he thought of Tommy the moment Ceil mentioned anything to do with the language, right?</p>
<p>What was even stranger is that he hadn’t written anything else about him. Not what he did or his relationship to Techno or even what he looked like! And Ranboo couldn’t remember the kid to save his life!</p>
<p>For all he knew; Ceil could be another ender hybrid! Wouldn’t that be cool?</p>
<p>Either way, there was something intriguing about Ceil. Something made Ranboo want to meet him again, and it wasn’t just his ability to communicate with him in his first language. He felt like Ceil was… important somehow. Call it a hunch.</p>
<p>He remembered where Techno lived. He could just go over there and scout things out. He didn’t even have to speak to Techno. Then again, Technoblade isn’t someone anyone would want as an enemy. Right now, Ranboo was on the complete opposite side to him! That doesn’t really bode well for his whole thing of choosing people over sides. He has his armour set still. What if he gave it back to him? Would that qualify as an apology for trespassing on his property and kidnapping him and attempting to execute him?</p>
<p>Maybe. Maybe not though. What if Techno just killed him? To be honest, he couldn’t remember if he’d lost one or more of his lives yet, and he didn’t want to find out he only had one left the hard way.</p>
<p>That’s it! He’s going! He has to make amends eventually! Plus, his curiosity is getting the better of him.</p>
<p>Ranboo shut his book and slipped it back into a pocket inside his blazer. He gave Jjjjjjjjeffery a quick head scratch before ducking out the door stepping outside into the sunny, afternoon air.</p>
<p>The boy ran a hand through his two-toned fringe, looked over each shoulder, and set off down the wooden path out of L’Manburg. He had almost reached the border when he was stopped by the familiar voice of a young, hybrid President calling his name.</p>
<p>“Ranboo!” He turned to be met by the much shorter President. “There you are! I was wondering where you went.”</p>
<p>Tubbo looked up at him, a glint of excitement in his eyes. He didn’t lock eyes with Ranboo. He never did, at least not on purpose. Instead, he looked at his mouth, or nose, or hair, or the thorn-like crown on his head.</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to Phil again today,” the boy continued. “There’s something he’s keeping from us, I’m sure of it. If it has anything to do with Tommy, I want to know what it is.” He paused, seeming to battle with something in mind for a moment, before he perked back up, appearing to be fine. “Well, did you want to come with me, minutes man?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Oh, he couldn’t tell Tubbo where he was going, could he? As much as that hurt, he really couldn’t. Tubbo was the President. It would hurt their relationship if he knew he was going off to meet a pair of anarchists.</p>
<p>At least he assumed Ceil was an anarchist.</p>
<p>“I can’t right now actually,” Ranboo said, coming up with a vague excuse on the spot. “I have some… personal issues I need to take care of.”</p>
<p>“‘Personal issues’?” The young ram suddenly looked concerned. “Is everything okay, big man?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah. No, everything’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me,” he assured.</p>
<p>“You’re my friend, Ranboo. It’s my job to worry about you.”</p>
<p>“Uh… thank you.”</p>
<p>Ranboo nodded his head and turned on his heel, unable to see any less awkward way of exiting the conversation. When he was sure no one was watching him, he strayed from the path and headed into the wooded area in the direction of Technoblade’s house. He didn’t even get ten metres out before he was stopped again.</p>
<p>“Hello, Ranboo!”</p>
<p>The voice spooked the boy; he jumped and swore a little in endspeak at its sudden appearance. He whipped his head around to meet the vaguely blue eyes of the resident friendly Ghostbur. The spirit wore a haunting, naive smile, his eyes were vacant and almost unseeing. His skin was grey and void of any blemishes, save for the smears of blue around his eyes and on his fingertips. Two rips in the front of his yellow sweatshirt were crudely sewn shut with the wrong colour thread. He had to levitate nearly three feet above the ground to gain any height on the ender hybrid.</p>
<p>“Hello!” he chirped again, his voice a hollow echo of what Ranboo assumed it once was. “How are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a bit. How’ve you been doing?”</p>
<p>“I-I…” He couldn’t seem to drag an answer out of himself. The ghost’s eyes didn’t seem to affect him the same way anyone else’s did. Still, he found staring into the near colourless pools of white unnerving. He was pretty sure everyone did.</p>
<p>“Oh, no wait! You were there the other day when Phil was playing hide and seek! Of course! How could I forget?”</p>
<p>Ranboo blinked. “Phil was there? He’s not supposed to…” Not the time. “Nevermind. Where are you headed to, Ghostbur?”</p>
<p>“Oh! I was gonna go check on Technoblade! He seemed to be in a hurry when he left L’Manburg. I wanted to see if he was okay.”</p>
<p>Ranboo nodded. “I was going over there too, actually.”</p>
<p>“We could go over there together then!” He seemed to have slowly lowered to his regular height. The enderboy found himself looking down at him. “That’ll be fun, won’t it Ranboo? There was something else I wanted to do there. But I can’t for the life of me remember what it was. Surely, I’ll remember eventually, right. I just have to…”</p>
<p>The ghost started to wander off in the direction of his brother’s house, ranting to himself about what it was he forgot. Ranboo has never related more to the late President in his life, but God would this be a long walk.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Phil eyed the young brunet in front of him with intent, one hand laced through Friend’s blue coat. This was the third time he’d visited him in the four days since he’d been put on house arrest.</p>
<p>His wings ached for the open air. To feel the wind through his feathers and soar miles above the solid earth. In this tiny, wooden house he couldn’t even open to his full wingspan! This truly was a curse for the hybrid.</p>
<p>What bothered him was why the President of the nation he had supposedly betrayed was coming to him almost every day, insisting that he had the information he was after.</p>
<p>“Tubbo,” the avian said, as composed as possible, “I’ve told you this every time: Techno would never betray his family like that. He has no reason to seek him out.”</p>
<p>“What about you though?” Tubbo snapped back. “You’ve already killed one son! What’s another?”</p>
<p>The blond looked at him, a little stunned, a little worried, and very hurt. The boy took a breath, closed his eyes, and calmed down.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I-” He steadied himself, rubbing his temples and adjusting the cuffs of his button-up under his blazer sleeves. “Philza Minecraft, if you can give me a detailed alibi for Technoblade, I will lift your house arrest.”</p>
<p>To say Phil was shocked would be an understatement. “Are- are you sure? I mean, Quackity probably really wouldn’t like that.”</p>
<p>He’s not an idiot! He saw how Quackity was trying to take as much control over his punishment as possible. It was clear he was the one who wanted him like this.</p>
<p>“Quackity isn’t President.”</p>
<p>Phil was elated! He could be free! He could fly again! He thought he would be able to last longer than this but, clearly, his sanity was on the downfall. He would be able to go see Techno and Tommy! Ask how they were doing! See if they were okay! God, he hoped they were safe.</p>
<p>For all his excitement, however, he couldn’t help but notice how… off… that line seemed for Tubbo.</p>
<p>He glossed over it in his head. Surely it wasn’t that important.</p>
<p>“Well…” he stopped. Tubbo couldn’t learn that Tommy was alive from him. It had to come from the boy himself. “Ask away.”</p>
<p>Tubbo let a small smirk slip to his face, as if to say ‘it was that easy?’</p>
<p>“Do you know when Tommy died?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The 18th of January. Techno and I were trading with people from the nearby village two days afterwards. A few merchants from the next town over said they’d heard the sounds of explosions that night coming from what they called ‘the odd new settlement by the beach’. I can only assume that’s Logstedshire.”</p>
<p>“So then, were you with Techno that night?” Tubbo was writing things down as quickly as he could. Phil knew he would just struggle to read his own handwriting later. Where was Ranboo when he needed him?</p>
<p>“Yes, but not until late.” Phil thought about this answer. He was late because he had found Tommy bleeding out in the snow. He’d had to drag the boy all the way to Techno’s without injuring him further while making the journey quick so he didn’t die from all the blood loss before they got there. But he couldn’t tell Tubbo that. “It must’ve almost been 4 AM when I got there.”</p>
<p>“I remember you leaving that day.” Fuck. “It should’ve taken you a lot less time to get there. What held you up?” Shit now he was a suspect.</p>
<p>“I got caught fighting phantoms,” he lied smoothly. “Fuckers are surprisingly hard to hit while in the air.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so sure that Techno didn’t kill him?”</p>
<p>Oh boy. Here we go. “The merchants said they heard explosions. Not fireworks.” Tubbo stiffened. “Explosions. Dream kinda seems a little obsessed with TNT, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>The President stopped writing to think.</p>
<p>“When you tried to execute Techno, Dream said he watched him stab Tommy. The merchants heard explosions he didn’t even mention. Does that not sound a little off to you, Tubbo?”</p>
<p>Something was working in the boy’s brain. Phil could basically see the cogs turning behind his blue eyes. Then he blinked. And it clicked.</p>
<p>He’d done it! He’d successfully convinced the President of his son’s innocence.</p>
<p>Tubbo took a knife out of his jacket. “Give me your leg,” he ordered. He pried open Phil’s ankle monitor, worked away at some of the redstone, then smashed the entire contraption with a surprising amount of strength. It slipped off his ankle easily now that the curse was broken.</p>
<p>“You’re free to go, Philza Minecraft,” Tubbo announced with a somewhat official tone, standing up and snapping his book shut. “Thank you for the information you have given me. I will not follow you should you go back to see your son.” He turned to leave. Phil stopped him.</p>
<p>“Tubbo.” The ram turned to face him. “I’m sorry, about Tommy.” I wish I could tell you he’s alive. “I understand how much it must be affecting you.” Tubbo gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>“It must’ve affected you just as much. He was your son.”</p>
<p>Phil could only nod slowly, biting the inside of his lip. Trying to stop himself from correcting him. <i>Is</i> my son.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tubbo cut the silence. “I’m sure you’re eager to spread your wings. Go for a bit of a fly. Don’t let me keep you.” The avian broke into a toothy grin.</p>
<p>“Can’t just yet,” he said, gesturing to the oblivious sheep next to him. “Gotta take care of Friend until Wil gets back. He’s really gotta stop fucking the wildlife, I swear.”</p>
<p>Tubbo quacked out a laugh. “I can take him for you if you’d like. You can just ping him before you go.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, mate. If you wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You’re <i>alive</i>?” Ranboo almost screamed. He was met immediately by the blond’s signature barked laughter.</p>
<p>“You thought I was dead?” he asked, a large crooked smile on his face. “I don’t die! I’m fuckin’ immortal bitch! Nothing can kill the famous Tommy Innit!”</p>
<p>“Tubbo thinks Dream did!”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! He’s been playing detective for the past four days trying to figure out if he did!”</p>
<p>“What? Heh? I thought he thought I did it!” Techno jumped in. “He literally tried to execute me over it!”</p>
<p>“I convinced him that you probably didn’t. He’s been interrogating the crap out of poor Phil.”</p>
<p>The house fell quiet for the first time since he’d arrived. Ghostbur was floating around idly, mumbling distractedly to himself about whatever. Techno sighed, massaging his temples before he spoke again, this time in a much calmer voice.</p>
<p>“Why did you come here, Ranboo?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I wanted to bring you your armour,” the ender hybrid answered honestly, manifesting the netherite out of his inventory, knees buckling under the weight as he handed it over to the warrior. “And I wanted to see what was going on with this ‘Ceil’ character.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that…” <i>Tommy</i> said slowly, dragging out the word ‘yeah’. “Could you do me a favour and not tell anyone. I can’t imagine what Dream would do if he found me out here.” His voice shook as he said the name. “Actually, I can very much imagine what he’d do and it’s not pretty.”</p>
<p>“It’s actually pretty likely I’ll forget this, so as long as I don’t write it down, we’ll be good,” Ranboo said with a wince.</p>
<p>“If you forget,” Techno started, “is it possible that you’ll just come here again searching for the same answers you’re here for now?”</p>
<p>He took a second to think before nodding. “Yeah, maybe. I think so.”</p>
<p>“Then what if you just wrote down something different. Like uh… What did you think ‘Ceil’s’ deal was when you decided to come here?”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I was wondering if he was like me. Y’know. With the whole knowing endspeak thing.”</p>
<p>“Great, then, put that he’s an enderman-human hybrid. More human than enderman. The bandana could be hiding his enderman parts.”</p>
<p>Ranboo flicked open his book quickly, writing in barely readable handwriting: ‘Visited Ceil at Techno’s. He’s an enderman-human hybrid; probably more human than enderman. The bandana over his eyes and his thicker clothing hide his enderman parts, he tells me.’</p>
<p>“Techno,” Tommy said in an uncharacteristically hushed tone. “I want Tubbo to know I’m alive.”</p>
<p>“Are…” Techno hesitated. Ranboo could see his brain working behind his red-brown eyes. “Are you sure, Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I want to send him a letter. Could you scribe for me, please?” The fact that Tommy even knows what manners are comes as a surprise to Ranboo. He feels bad for judging him so harshly immediately after.</p>
<p>“Uh- Sure.”</p>
<p>The eldest in the room manages to gather up a relatively empty book, a quill that appears to be made from one of Philza’s feathers, and a bottle of deep green ink. He sits on one of the nearby sofas with the book open to a blank page, motioning verbally for Tommy to start. The blond takes a breath, playing with one of the braids in his hair, ignoring the parakeet on his shoulder nibbling at his finger. How had Ranboo not noticed the parakeet?</p>
<p>‘Ceil has a pretty, green parakeet’ he writes.</p>
<p>“Okay. Alright,” Tommy psyched himself up. “Dear Mr President…” Techno copied that down. Tommy groaned after two seconds of trying to stutter out a sentence. “Why is writing a letter so hard!” He moved himself to the sofa opposite the one Techno sat on and fell backwards onto it, burying his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Okay… okay okay.” He took another breath, raising his head. “Dear Mr President… uh… It has been… a while since we last spoke. Frankly, I think that’s rather justified. You did kinda completely betray me. You exiled me from the nation we cofounded together… um… Part… part of me still trusts you, Tubbo. Still loves you. Even though I’ve been told I probably shouldn’t. I guess that’s why I wanted to write this to you… Um… Shit… Don’t put that in. Or this.</p>
<p>“It has come to my attention that you think I’m… dead. I’m not, obviously. I kinda have to be alive to be writing this to you. I just… I thought it was unfair for you to suffer because of something that just isn’t true. Dream didn’t kill me. He fuckin’ wishes he killed me, I bet! He almost did, but… I got outta there. Of course I did, I’m me! I’m awesome!” He laughed, then he quietened for a second. The scratching of Techno’s quill halted. Even Ghostbur had stopped trying to strike up a conversation with the enderman in the corner of the room. It was dead silent.</p>
<p>“Don’t try to find me. I- I’m not in the best state to see you… in more ways than one. I wish I could talk to you again. I really do. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for anything I did to hurt you or to put our- your nation in jeopardy. But I can’t. Not right now.</p>
<p>“Also, uh, try to keep the fact that I’m alive a secret as well. I don’t want Dream finding out and trying to finish what he started. Keep things up in L’Manburg. Make sure Fundy doesn’t wear his binder for too long. Go grabs some muffins from Niki every once in a while. Try to keep Ranboo from forgetting himself. Don’t pull out all your fur over Quackity’s stupid antics and definitely don’t take anything he’s selling.” He laughed dryly. “Just… stay sane. Please.</p>
<p>“Sincerely yours,</p>
<p>“Your Tommy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spain~ (without the S)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all!! I am in pain and rehearsals have killed me for the past month so here! Have an amalgamation of small scenes that I’ve written in my spare time and fused to create a chapter!</p>
<p>More is coming I promise. It’s a lot of exposition I know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is single handedly the sappiest thing I have ever written. Oh my God. Please never get me to scribe for you again.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re the one who agreed, dickhead!”</p>
<p>And off they went again, bickering like their lives depended on it. Surely, Ranboo thought, surely there was no worse sibling rivalry!</p>
<p>Ghostbur joined the bickering this time. The ender hybrid could see flashes of recognition in Techno’s eyes and a slight sadness in Tommy’s smile. He gets the sense that maybe this was a more common occurrence when Wilbur was actually, well, breathing.</p>
<p>Tommy’s green-feathered parakeet flew off of the boy’s shoulder, past the half enderman, and perched on the windowsill. It chirped wildly in an attempt to gain the blond’s attention.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it worked. Just in time for something to crash through the doors to the cellar.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Philza groaned slightly at the pain of essentially using his wing to throw open a door. You’d think after centuries of experience he’d know not to do something like that. Apparently not when he was in a rush to see his sons!</p>
<p>Hey, at least he didn’t run into the window... Again.</p>
<p>“Tommy! Techno! Ghostbur!” he called out into the house, knowing the boys would recognise his voice the second they heard it. He started back to the door, realising that he’d accidentally thrown it off its hinges. Well, shit. It’s fine. He’ll fix it later.</p>
<p>“Is that Philza Minecraft?” came the echoey, sarcastic voice of his dead son, yelling from through the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Phil! Holy shit!” That was definitely Tommy’s voice.</p>
<p>There was the sound of stomping followed by someone sliding down the ladder to the floor below. The boy had one hand on the wall, looking for his carved marker before stepping quickly onto the solid ground. A quick mumbled ‘Where are you?’ followed by a ‘Here mate’ and Phil was enveloped in a hug.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Ghostbur joined in the hug. The spirit practically jumped on the other two. Technoblade, surprisingly, descended the ladder not long after and wrapped his arms in the hug as well, burying his face the gap between Tommy and Phil’s shoulders. The avian opened his wings and draped them around his sons, covering their forms in a protective, feathery blanket.</p>
<p>He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted nothing more than to remain here, his family finally reunited. After all the war, betrayal, death, politics, exiles, arrests, and God knows what else these boys had been through, they all really needed a break from everything.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, however, he noticed the awkward fifth presence in the room.</p>
<p>“Ranboo,” he greeted, pulling hesitantly out of the hug. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p>
<p>“Um. Hi, Phil.” Even hunched over himself, the kid still towered over everyone else in the room.</p>
<p>“Phil, don’t worry, he’s cool,” Technoblade assured, one hand on his arm. “He gave back my armour.”</p>
<p>Phil took a look at the half enderman, trying to gauge any signs of foul play. Any hint that he was up to something he shouldn’t be. He knew he wouldn’t find any. He was there the day they tried to execute Techno. He definitely remembered that or he wouldn’t be so uneasy. Philza could tell the moment the four of them were on his doorstep in L’Manburg that he had been somewhat dragged into it. He’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
<p>And so he welcomed him with open arms.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Wait, so let me get this straight. You wrote a letter to Tubbo saying that you’re alive, and you want me to deliver it?” Phil put emphasis on the word ‘me’.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t write it.” Tommy waved a hand in front of his face. “I kinda can’t see shit, big man. But yeah, pretty much.”</p>
<p>“Do you not realise how suspicious that’ll look?” Phil questioned, waving his arms around and almost spilling the tea Techno had made for him. “Tubbo knows I’m here! He’s not stupid! He’ll put two and two together instantly!”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t exactly rock up to L’Manburg and give it to him myself, can I? I’m kind of exiled, remember?”</p>
<p>“Being exiled didn’t stop you from going into Manburg, Tommy!” Techno joined.</p>
<p>“Yes but Manburg was run by Schlatt and I have no respect left for that man!”</p>
<p>“Tubbo is still a government, though! How is it any different?”</p>
<p>“Because Tubbo is my friend?”</p>
<p>“I could deliver it,” Ranboo interjected. Suddenly three pairs of eyes were on him. Well, two and a half considering Tommy couldn’t actually see him. Ghostbur was still floating with his legs in a criss-cross position, sipping his tea happily and watching the scene play out in front of him like a teenage girl watching a drama.</p>
<p>Ranboo felt silently urged to continue, so he did. “I mean, I won’t remember who gave it to me if I don’t write it down. And if I forget I even have it, I’ll just make sure to write that it’s important that it gets to Tubbo. Just write who it’s for on the outside of the paper and I won’t even read it. I’ll just give it directly to him and there’ll be no way to trace it back to its source. Seems like a pretty flawless plan if you ask me. That way he won’t be suspicious of anything.”</p>
<p>The others nodded thoughtfully, as if considering the option.</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea, Ranboo,” Tommy muttered.</p>
<p>“That could actually work,” Phil concluded.</p>
<p>“Great! So it’s settled then,” Techno said, addressing the final verdict like they’d held a vote. “Ranboo will deliver the message to the gov- uh, Tubbo, and only four people will know you’re alive. Five if you include Ghostbur.”</p>
<p>That was assuming Ranboo would forget. He didn’t tell anyone this; sometimes he didn’t. But he pretended he did. There were some things he knew that he would’ve been better off forgetting anyway.</p>
<p>The ender hybrid nodded. “I can do that.”</p>
<p>Techno folded the page into thirds, wrote Tubbo’s name on the outside, and handed it to the boy, who made a new addition to his memory book.</p>
<p>‘<span class="u">Important:</span> Deliver the letter to Tubbo. Do not read it.’</p>
<p>He slipped the letter between the pages and tucked them both safely into his jacket.</p>
<p>“Alright, so that’s settled,” Technoblade said, leaning forward in his chair slightly. “Now I feel like we need to figure out a story for this Ceil character Tommy’s given himself. You can act, right Tommy?”</p>
<p>Before the boy could answer, Ghostbur jumped in. “Oh Tommy’s excellent at improv. I remember doing some improv with him and Jack Manifold a while back. It’s a very happy memory for me!”</p>
<p>Tommy laughed loudly, presumably at the memory. “Yeah that happened, didn’t it?” He shook his head to clear his thoughts, absent-mindedly letting his bird nibble on his finger. “Yeah I can act. Pretty well if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p>Techno smirked a little. “Then let's write you up a character.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Somewhere else, just near the outskirts of an abandoned hideout for revolutionaries, someone sat above the trees. A trail of grey smoke weaved its way up from where he sat, dancing through the early night air, rising to meet the stars but fading into nothing before it could reach them.</p>
<p>Inhale. Hold. Exhale.</p>
<p>The shallow breathing ritual was practiced for him, not that he liked to admit it. He tapped the cigarette over the cobblestone platform where lay what remained of the Reverse Coaster. He should really destroy it, shouldn’t he?</p>
<p>He took one of his slightly trembling hands and ran it through the front part of his hair, taking another drag. Every time he felt the smoke pass through his lips he told himself that he shouldn’t be doing this. In doing this, he would not only be putting his own personal health at risk, but reminding the entire nation of L’Manburg of their last tyrannical President. No one else in the Greater SMP smoked.</p>
<p>No one came out here any more. Not after Manburg collapsed and a bunch of founders played hot potato with the Presidency. He wouldn’t get caught out here. He’d be fine. Even the smell of smoke was something he’d taken care of. The cigarettes were enchanted. He always made sure of it. He may be a jokester some of the time, but he’s not stupid!</p>
<p>The singing of the crickets and the rustling of the leaves in the breeze were the only sounds accompanying him. It was peaceful. Calming. He’d been doing this every other day for a few weeks now. It was a stress thing. A habit he’d stolen from someone he’d spent far too much time with.</p>
<p>It was starting to get late. The moon rose higher in the sky. He stamped out the cigarette and walked along the cobblestone in a random direction. When he reached the man-made mouth of a cave, he was a little surprised. He’d forgotten this connected to Pogtopia.</p>
<p>He took the stairs down into the underground ravine, having to light a torch halfway for the lack of light. Upon reaching the bottom, a small smile rose to his lips. God, the place was still fucking covered in buttons.</p>
<p>Unknowingly, he spent hours in Pogtopia that night. Rereading the plans, looking over the list of allies, walking into every nook and cranny of the place, just exploring. He’d never gotten to spend that long down here. Sch- he would never have allowed it. But he did have memories here. Some of his last ever memories with Wilbur Soot.</p>
<p>It was hard not to miss the guy. Even after his insanity and the whole blowing up the nation and his betrayal to everyone on his side. He’d made a comfortable home in his heart that was now just an empty room, gathering dust and left in stillness.</p>
<p>Fundy probably missed him the most, not that wanted people to know that. Wilbur wronged him near the end of his life, sure, but the fox still had a part of him that loved him unconditionally. Sometimes, in the night, he caught Fundy going down to sit by the river, the place where Sally had supposedly swam off. He’d hum the tunes Wilbur played for him and simply gaze into the water. He just left him alone. It wasn’t his business and that was definitely what the younger boy wanted.</p>
<p>Everyone knew Phil regretted killing his son. He was pretty sure he never truly recovered from the pain of that. But he also knew that Wilbur was too far gone. There was no saving him from the pit he’d dug himself into in his mind. He knew he was only going to make himself a villain, in fact that was what he was going for! People like that, it was grim he knew, but they had to die. There was no redemption for them after that.</p>
<p>It was funny how out of character that outlook sounded for him.</p>
<p>His communicator vibrated against his hip with a message. Oh, it was already morning. People were starting to wonder where he was. Better return quickly to L’Manburg before assumptions were made.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Can I take you on a date, Ranboo?” was a question Tubbo never imagined himself saying. And yet here they were, the enderman staring across the cave at the ram in flustered confusion.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”</p>
<p>“Can I take you on a date? Y’know?” Tubbo continued with a shrug, resting his pickaxe on his shoulder. “Like, a friend date. Like, what we do everyday but less… political? Well, not political. I mean, I’m always so ‘presidential’ around L’Manburg, and I don’t want to have to be. Am I making any sense?” Crap he was rambling. He blamed Tommy for forcing that habit onto him.</p>
<p>“Not really, but I think I get where you’re coming from?” Ranboo said, though it sounded more like a question.</p>
<p>“So? What about it, big man?” Tubbo felt an ear twitch in anticipation as he set his practically sparkling eyes on Ranboo’s crown.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah sure. I don’t see why not,” the enderman replied after a pause.</p>
<p>“Awesome.”</p>
<p>A smile stretched across the smaller’s face. Fuck yeah! He totally wooed Ranboo with his incredible charm and charisma!</p>
<p>They spent the rest of their mining in pockets of comfortable silence, with little conversations in between. Not really talking about anything in particular, but filling the cave with echoes of their laughter. Occasionally, Tubbo would hum the tune that was in his head at that moment in time, and Ranboo would listen contently. It was nice. They didn’t have to constantly be entertaining to enjoy each other’s company.</p>
<p>When they had gathered what appeared to be enough resources to keep L’Manburg standing, they made their way back to the surface. Tubbo talked cheerfully by the enderman’s side, keeping their energy high enough for them to make it up the stairs and into L’Manburg. They stored their spoils in chests and barrels before collapsing on the couch in Ranboo’s home in exhaustion, Tubbo’s head in the taller hybrid’s lap, horns angled so they wouldn’t be stabbing into his thigh.</p>
<p>“Why is mining so difficult?” Tubbo mumbled. “Tell me, Ranboo. Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re small, Tubbo,” Ranboo answered, the twinge of a smile in his voice.</p>
<p>“Hey!” the President feigned offence. Ranboo laughed… God had his laugh always been that charming? “I’m not that small!” He faltered for a second. “Okay, maybe I am that small. But still! Harsh!”</p>
<p>Ranboo laughed again before they fell back into silence. Tubbo could hear the other’s low breathing above him and subconsciously matched it. He would’ve fallen asleep had it not been for the voice waking him up.</p>
<p>“So,” Ranboo started, “about that date…”</p>
<p>Tubbo snapped his eyes open only to meet Ranboo’s. He looked away quickly, but kept the large grin that spread across his face. “What about it?”</p>
<p>“When were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Tubbo answered. “Tonight? Or maybe tomorrow night? I don’t really mind.”</p>
<p>Ranboo looked as though he was pondering something. Considering his options. Trying to remember if he’d made any commitments. Before he nodded and spoke again.</p>
<p>“Tonight sounds good,” he said finally.</p>
<p>“Awesome! I’ll pick you up at sundown.”</p>
<p>“Pick me up?” The enderman tilted his head curiously. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet,” Tubbo answered honestly. “We’ll improvise! Be ready for anything, Mr Boo!”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll be sure to do that.”</p>
<p>The pair sat again in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of them talking and neither of them needing to. Ranboo was writing something in his book, the scratch of the quill against the pages serving as a comforting sound to the smaller. It was probably about the date.</p>
<p>Tubbo found that his hand had moved to his chest, resting against the compass through the fabric of his shirt. He’d changed into something more comfortable for the mining trip. It was actually quite similar to what he wore before L’Manburg; just a green, button-down shirt and loose jeans. But he would never take off this compass.</p>
<p>If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that Tommy was with him. Not instead of Ranboo, mind you. Not at all! But with him. The three of them, together. Just a trio of traumatised minors chilling out.</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>He wished Tommy was here. God, he missed him so badly! And he didn’t even get to say goodbye! Dream just decided ‘hey I don’t want this child anymore’ and blew him up! Tubbo had half the mind to go off and find the green bastard and murder him himself.</p>
<p>But Ranboo kept him anchored. Kept him from doing something so incredibly stupid. All the times the boy had saved his life without even trying were already too many to count.</p>
<p>He wished they’d met him earlier; him and Tommy. Tommy could’ve stood to know someone like Ranboo. Maybe then, he’d still be alive, never being exiled in the first place.</p>
<p>Of course, he didn’t know that Tommy was merely living with his brother just an ocean away.</p>
<p>And, of course, Ranboo had forgotten to give Tubbo the letter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bee ‘n’ Boo pog? Platonic date pog?</p>
<p>Also who’s that guy in Pogtopia I wonder...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>